


[坤音乱炖ABO] 凡人歌

by gloria_0910



Category: ONER
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_0910/pseuds/gloria_0910
Summary: ABO四A乱炖。洋灵洋互攻，成年组炮友关系。北服前任设定。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

灵超最近有点烦。

   

他恹恹地瞅着大厂食堂盘子里的清汤寡水，筷子在青菜堆里搅和半天也没捞出来一块肉丁，于是愤怒到直接摔了筷子，“这日子没法过了！”

 

木子洋稳健而迅猛地从卜凡盘子里挑出来一块肉眼可见的鸡丝，从善如流地投进灵超碗里，“消消气啊小弟，生气耽误长个儿。”

 

卜凡震惊以后勃然大怒，也装模作样地学小弟摔筷子，结果力度没掌握好，沾着汤水的筷子在不锈钢餐盘上弹得老高，甩着弧度旋转跳跃飞到岳岳袖子上。卜凡立马龟缩，点头哈腰地把筷子捡回来，并摸胸口保证会帮队长洗了这件遭遇横祸的衣服，才勉强保住了狗命。

 

灵超皱了皱鼻子，少年的奶音里都带了点看破红尘的了无生趣。“这一天天的，OMEGA成群结队地往我身上扑，跟我姐妹情深地一轮接一轮，结果，呵呵，都是来套你们话的。”他说着说着就有点悲从中来，愤怒地拍了拍食堂的塑料桌子。“怎么的，就这么瞧不起人吗！感受不到一个纯正大A被封印的神秘力量吗他们，凭什么觉得三A一B里的那个B肯定是我啊！”

 

岳岳忍笑忍得腮帮子有点酸，他抬腕揉上灵超松软的头发，拼命给人顺毛，“当下男团必有BETA，这都变成政治正确了，委屈你了啊弟弟。”

 

卜凡把最后一块肉咽了下去，看热闹不嫌事儿大地循循善诱，“小弟，我不知道你什么脾气，但事关男性尊严，换我我肯定抑制贴一撕，把那些不开眼的挨个操过去，嘿，起码得哭着叫爸爸，这事儿才算完。”

 

木子洋直接毫不留情地给了人一肘子，怼得卜凡当时一口气差点没上来。“一天到晚嘚嘚嗖嗖的，方向盘捡回来，不要在未成年面前开车。”

 

“哎呦哥哥，你骚话一套一套的时候咋没想过咱这还有未成年呢？”卜凡捧着心口很气愤，“不是，多少ALPHA是成年前就开荤的大家心里都有B数哎，咋到咱弟弟这儿车轱辘都给踹了？我跟你说！朋友，弟弟分化小半年了还被OMEGA当成姐妹，这里你肯定要负很大的责任！”

 

灵超瞅了瞅义愤填膺的卜凡，突然发问，“凡哥，那你什么时候开的荤啊？”

 

卜凡怒而起身一推餐盘，说你们人类真是没意思，告辞好吧，告辞。

 

 

 

他们刚被招进来不久，公司就在大会上表示：现在流行官方营业，小姑娘喜欢看团队内部消化。

 

卜凡大惊，说除了弟弟没分化，剩下的可都是ALPHA。

 

秦女士像看傻子一样怜悯地看着他，“AO搭配那不就是往床上送么。粉丝不想看你们恋爱，所以你们必须去搞基。记得搞得真情实感一点，不然自己去数违约金后面挂了几个零。”

 

卜凡立马安静如鸡，一米九二的大高个缩在小板凳上格外可怜。他环视了一圈未来的队友，未成年的弟弟面对家暴脸露出了惊惧的表情，跟拨浪鼓一样拼命摇头，卜凡长叹一口气，直接跳过肩宽腿长的蓝血超模，把同样生无可恋的海归高材生拉到自己怀里。“岳哥，那就咱俩相依为命吧。”

 

 

 

灵超站在厂楼门口等博文哥的时候，又有不开眼的OMEGA凑了上来。

 

“超儿，又去检查吗？”娇小的O笑靥如花，特别关切地跟他套近乎，“刚分化的头一年就这样，每个月都得去医院报道，以后就好了。”

 

我当然知道。灵超不动声色，果然看人娇羞地低下脖颈，声线又细又飘，“哎我昨天……在楼里闻到了一个特好闻的ALPHA，以前没发现的，玫瑰味儿混伏特加，当时我们宿舍的O就腿全软了……能不能透露一下，这是不是你们坤音……”

 

灵超突然侧过头看向人。他面无表情的时候轮廓显现出意料外的锋利，抵消了许多少年感。OMEGA被灵超这一眼看得汗毛炸起，甚至莫名感受到了瑟缩的畏惧。

 

灵超朝人抬了抬下巴，扔下一句“接我的车来了”就扬长离开。他朝着街头的白色SUV径直大步走去，同时咬紧了牙根。

 

玫瑰混伏特加是木子洋的信息素。他这个哥哥，明明整天一本正经地警告全员务必时刻捂紧抑制贴，一点味儿都不能泄，结果自己浪到信息素全开，荷尔蒙爆表撩骚全楼的O。

 

这人怎么能这么不要脸啊。灵超咬牙切齿地想。

 

 

 

“……啊呃……”

 

岳明辉手肘撑着宿舍的床板，在顶撞里几乎脱力，腰部塌陷下去，脊椎深深地凹陷出一道优美的线。

 

卜凡单手扣住他精瘦的窄腰，略微侧过头，抬腕用另一只手直接把颈侧的抑制贴扯了下来。

 

信息素瞬间在逼仄的房间炸开，像潮汐逼近，海浪劈头盖脸地打了下来，带着深海的咸腥和冷冽。岳明辉被突然爆发的信息素逼得呼吸一窒，ALPHA本能让他无法自控地拒绝，含着巨大凶器的肉穴骤然绞紧，勒得卜凡都感受到了切实的疼痛。

 

“哥哥，被我操舒服吗？”卜凡狠狠挺腰，精准地顶上人深处的敏感腺体，还抵着小幅度磨蹭。岳明辉被刺激到呻吟出声，全身肌肉都无法自制地绷紧。他重重喘息了一声，侧过脸无意识地在被单上蹭了蹭，“……很……舒服……”

 

卜凡低笑出声，奖励似地狠顶两记。他俯身亲吻岳明辉颈侧的腺体，嘴唇触碰人单薄的耳垂，用哄诱的语气在他耳边低语，“那你说，是我操得你舒服，还是洋哥操得舒服啊？”

 

岳明辉茫然地承受着快感，不知道怎么给出答案。卜凡抬眼看向门口，木子洋斜斜依靠着卧室的门栏，笔直的长腿交叠站立，低垂着眉眼，似笑非笑地盯着他们。

 

卜凡避也不避，始终与木子洋对视，眼底是赤裸裸的凶狠和挑衅。他嘴角勾起嚣张的弧度，在木子洋的视线下，刻意放缓了速度，一寸一寸把自己钉进岳明辉的身体。

 

木子洋无视卜凡，在急促的呻吟声中走向岳明辉。他在床榻边缘屈膝蹲下，视线与人相平，抬手握住了人汗湿的下颔，修长的指尖轻柔又情色地摩挲手底柔软的皮肤。

 

“哥哥，说吧，我也想知道。”木子洋慵懒的声线像噙着温柔的笑意，他侧头把亲吻落到岳明辉的嘴角。

 

“我和卜凡……谁操得你更爽呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

事后岳明辉手肘撑着床板，点了根烟，嘲笑卜凡直A的劣根性。

卜凡当时就很生气，可扭头看到人满背的斑驳淤痕，又莫名消了火，“咋啦？咋就我劣根性了，木子洋后来不也参合了一脚吗？”

岳明辉把烟气缓慢吐出，缭绕的烟雾腾空而上升。“你信息素爆得那么狠，还点名道姓地跟人比较性能力，这他要能忍过去，那就不是ALPHA了好吗。”

他抬手直接把烟摁灭在床柜上的纸杯里，实在是没忍住，再揶揄了一句。“而且你那个问题……你知道吗，你跟他操人的习惯简直一模一样，要不是味儿不一样，根本分不出来。你得感谢我当时没说，今晚的饭就你请了吧。”

卜凡当时在喝水，直接就实打实地呛住了，咳得撕心裂肺。咳完了倒是什么也没说起身就走，只是傍晚回来的时候带了四人份的外卖。

这是岳明辉第一次和卜凡搞上床时候发生的事。岳明辉心宽，很快就翻篇，倒是和卜凡保持了这种频率不高不低的互助行为。全套的次数很少，大多是互相打出来，毕竟双A搞全套很麻烦，万一逼得易感期提前，很容易弄得场面失控。而且他们四个人一起狗在北京郊区的小院儿里被操了整整一年多，每天超12小时的训练把什么大A秉性都操没了。用卜凡的话说，看到小于摄像机里的自己，在被压腿的时候居然能发出那种痛苦而示弱的呻吟，还有吧嗒吧嗒脱线一样砸下来的眼泪，什么ALPHA，人都不要做了好吗。

 

灵超从医院回来推门进宿舍，发现卜凡上厕所都溜着墙边走，时刻远离坐在床上一脸煞气的岳明辉。

他了然地扭头问正在硕大的行李箱里翻找的木子洋，“我岳哥是易感期到了吗？”

木子洋没抬头，鼻腔里嗯了一声作为回应。行李箱里乱七八糟的药品太多，他翻了半天才翻到一只ALPHA抑制剂。木子洋咬着塑料一角扯开包装，娴熟地把药剂推进针管，然后对着岳明辉青筋暴起的手臂扎了进去。

透明的药水肉眼可见的在减少，岳明辉终于逐渐放松了绷紧的全身肌肉，重重喘了口气。灵超这一年多来每次目睹这个环节，都有一种围观聚众吸毒的荒谬错觉。与此同时，他感受到脖颈处炸起的寒冷在悄无声音地平复。尽管在抑制贴的作用下，岳明辉的信息素没有泄露分毫，但是在场的ALPHA都能感受到了一种微妙的攻击感。这种感觉灵超未分化时从未体会过，难以言喻却真实存在，是从骨骼缝隙里渗出来的，细微的冷意和烦躁。

他扭头看了看另外两个哥哥，都一副习以为常的样子，也就假装什么事都没有，挪到木子洋身边蹲下，帮人整理刚刚被翻得乱七八糟的行李箱。“洋哥，你真的太弱了，这些大包小包的药走哪带哪……”

灵超把那些包装上印着各种外文的神奇药盒摞在一起堆好，最后吃力地整个人压在行李箱上，才勉强把拉链给系上。“求你加强锻炼好吗哥？整个大厂我都没见过用行李箱拉药的，竟然还给当花絮播出去了，A脸丢尽啊。”

木子洋在弟弟任劳任怨地主动接手活儿的时候就果断跑路，现在正坐在床边，顺手摸了根灵超的草莓棒棒糖塞嘴里，得了便宜还卖乖，懒洋洋地假装感慨，“哎，这是什么……小弟长大了，已经会嫌弃哥哥了。想当初我生病，你小可怜儿一样蹲在我床边，非要给我喂药的时候可不是这样的。”

灵超把行李箱推墙角，转身就伸手要把木子洋嘴里的棒棒糖抢回来。木子洋眼疾手快，直接把人两手合十再单手扣住压在床沿，熟练地利用身高差距把小弟禁锢自己怀里不让人起身。灵超被迫趴人腿上起不来，只能拼命蹬腿，偏偏就是嘴硬不肯认输，一副百折不挠的架势。

卜凡从厕所里探身出来，笑嘻嘻地看戏，唯恐天下不乱。“哥你知道这叫什么吗？久病床前无孝子啊，你的超儿怕是以后指望不上了。”

“对！我告诉你，你总会有老的那一天！”慷慨激昂的少年音从木子洋怀里传出来，丝毫没发现已经掉进了他另一个哥哥口头挖的坑里。

卜凡低头无声狂笑，从易感期完全缓过来的中年男子岳又换上了一套虚伪的面孔，努力压抑住自己对看戏的期待，老好人一样过来劝，“哎呀好啦好啦……岁数加起来都奔四的人了还闹得这么幼稚。”趁机还呼噜了两把弟弟打了发蜡的脑袋毛，把人正常的发型瞬间霍霍成冲天小揪。

灵超总算是从木子洋的魔爪里被成功解救了下来。正好这时候有人敲门，卜凡一声儿“谁啊”还在喉咙口没扯出来，灵超就立马跳起来说是来找我的。小弟顶着个冲天揪，伸手指着木子洋，抑扬顿挫地宣布择日再战，就跟踩着风火轮一样急急忙忙地奔了出去。

开关门的瞬间带进来了一阵风，几个叽叽喳喳的声音伴随脚步声渐行渐远。木子洋的嘴角还上扬着，笑意却不达眼底。他漫不经心地侧头，“小弟最近都在跟谁玩儿啊？”

卜凡耸了耸肩，略微侧身给要进浴室的岳明辉让路。岳岳直接抬手扒了被汗浸湿的T恤，露出线条饱满流畅的上身肌肉，和横跨了大片皮肤的张扬刺青。

卜凡忍不住吹了声口哨，得到岳明辉毫不留情的一个中指后，大笑转身靠着门框，朝木子洋挑了挑眉，“哥哥，你怕是不知道，咱弟弟现在号称大厂百男斩，他跟谁都玩儿的很好。”

木子洋抬眼看他，卜凡换了个姿势倚着门，歪着头和人对视，细长的眼睛边缘线条过于锋利，斜斜一挑，就像剑锋出了鞘。

“早跟你说了，下手要趁早。哥哥，儿大不中留啊。”卜凡意味深长地看着木子洋，往门的方向扬了扬下巴。

“你也闻到了……刚才来的有个OMEGA，快发情了。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

音乐还在继续踩点，尤长靖毫无征兆地摔在舞蹈室的地板上，砸出了巨大的声响。

灵超当时都没反应过来。林超泽冲过去想把队友扶起来，却在靠近了几步之后硬生生停住，缓慢后退。

“他发情期到了。”林超泽肯定地说。

灵超猛地抬头，漆黑瞳仁震颤了一瞬。他下意识地抬手，手腕贴上自己颈间覆合紧密的抑制贴，一触即离。

在场的香蕉练习生全是OMEGA。接近正在发情的同类，很容易被强制同步进入发情。灵超穿过一群仓皇对视的omega，向蜷缩在地上的人径直走过去。他在尤长靖身边单膝跪下，抬手按上了人苍白而瘦弱的脖颈。修长的指尖摩挲着OMEGA最敏感的腺体，分明地感受到指下的皮肤颤抖得更加厉害。

尤长靖原因不明地没有佩带抑制贴，中和剂根本盖不住情潮翻涌的信息素，灵超鼻腔里充斥着巧克力的气味，甜腻得让呼吸都无法顺畅。深陷情欲的OMEGA理智全失，脸色潮红地呜咽着，下意识攥紧灵超的袖口，拉着人手就想往身下已经湿泞不堪的穴口里送。

灵超动作轻柔地制止了他。他低下头，在人耳畔低声交待，声音冷静，带了些安抚的意味。“不要怕，我给你做个临时标记。”

没有等人回应，灵超就对着颈侧轻微隆起的腺体位置，利落地咬了下去。尖锐的犬齿刺破皮肤，身下的人忍不住泄出带着哭腔的呻吟。Omega的信息素在那一瞬间炸在整个密闭空间里，随之而至的是一种从未出现的薄荷气味，带着呛人的冲劲和冰冷，不动声色地缠绕上去，与先前鼓噪的信息素混为一体，把甜腻感尽数包裹，只剩略苦的微醺。

打完标记，灵超起身，用指腹随意抹掉了牙尖沾染的一点鲜血。他瞥了一眼缩在墙角目瞪口呆的众人，什么也没说，就推门匆匆离开。

灵超脖颈的抑制贴完好无损，尽职尽责地把双方的信息素完美隔离。可他依然听到自己心脏鼓噪得愈发用力，简直快把血液压得飙进他脑子里。灵超踉跄着冲进最角落的厕所并落锁，坐在马桶盖子上再抑制不住急促的低喘。他第一次清晰地意识到什么叫OMEGA，不再是生物课本上简单的叙述和关于第二性征的配图，而是席卷着汹涌情潮砸过来的，刻在基因里的无解DEBUG。

灵超紧咬牙根，屈指解了皮带，金属扣磕出轻微的声响。他把已经硬到爆炸的性器释放了出来，拇指指腹摩擦顶端环沟，力道凶狠到近乎残忍。他喘息着扬起头，露出线条脆弱的脖颈，喉结上下滚动，拉扯出情色的攻击性。

可是还不够。灵超周身甜腻的信息素还没有散去，不断刺激着ALPHA的本能去破坏占有。胯下的性器硬到疼痛，虬节的青筋暴起在阴茎表面，怒张着无法释放。灵超在欲望累积里萌生了无尽的委屈和愤怒，他倚靠着背后冰冷的瓷砖，闭上眼睛，假装身下的手指不再属于自己。

更修长，更骨骼分明，轻轻覆上自己勃发的性器，用指尖在顶端轻巧一抹，再刻意拉长节奏地上下撸动。他的木子洋像逗猫一样逗弄着自己，看灵超在他怀里被折磨到止不住地抖，喉咙口压不住难耐的呜咽，才满意地扬起嘴角，低头在弟弟额前落下个吻。

“小处男，哥哥教你玩个大的。”

木子洋轻声说话的时候，总是声线沙哑，慵懒地拖着调子，又带了无尽的温柔。他跪到灵超面前，手掌覆上人膝盖往两边分开。再次扶上勃发的性器，木子洋抬眼看人，微微上挑的眼尾锋利地划开灵超的心尖，他听到了自己心口处汨汨流空的声音。

而在木子洋低头把他整个顶端含进去的瞬间，灵超从鼻腔挤出一声短促而惊慌的气音，像被捏住了后颈的猫，命门都落入他手。木子洋轻笑出声，舌尖灵巧地绕着顶端下的冠状沟打圈，再次逼出少年一声难耐的呻吟。灵超止不住地颤抖，快感侵袭得太猛烈，脚背都绷紧到快要痉挛。他急促地呼吸着，垂了眼看埋首在自己胯间的哥哥。看人微微侧过头，亲吻着自己青筋漫布的茎身，嘴唇饱满殷红，简直要往下滴血，还沾了些晶莹的液体。自己的性器被他舔舐得覆上一层薄薄的津液，偶尔擦过人脸颊，就留下一道斑驳的透明水迹。

ALPHA与生俱来的占有欲和征服欲叫嚣着击中了灵超。他想抬手把木子洋的头再摁得更深，让自己的性器操到人喉咙深处，这样就能听到他的哥哥发出细微的示弱呻吟。他紧皱眉心，细密的汗沿高挺的鼻梁划落。情欲被推到了顶端，意识先于理智动手，灵超抬腕扯开了脖颈一直紧紧覆盖的抑制贴。

只撕开一个角，灵超就霍然睁开了眼。他在臆想中过于得意忘形，被周身来不及消散的OMEGA信息素瞬间瞄准出击，偷袭得狼狈不堪。想象中都从未出现过的情潮席卷了他，ALPHA的性器迅速胀大成结，张扬到面目可憎的地步。他在极度的快感里看到他的哥哥停手了，漫不经心地斜斜瞥了他一眼，嘴角慵懒而情色的笑意不再，疏离的神色都带着冰冷的煞气。

灵超在即将到达的高潮里又感受到了那种微妙的寒冷，从骨子里往外渗的冷意，像尖刀沿着骨骼缝隙往外挑，发出牙酸的摩擦声响。跟被OMEGA信息素包裹时的甜腻与高热截然不同，灵超隐约尝到了口腔里的铁锈味，跟躁动的寒意混杂在一起。这是ALPHA的信息素。

他看到木子洋侧过头，抬手摩挲颈侧抑制贴的边缘，将要用力撕开——

“不要！”  
灵超脱口而出，尾音带了呜咽的呻吟。他颤抖着停手，在高热的情欲和刺骨的寒冷里射了出来。

在空无一人的，狭小的厕所隔间，灵超重重喘息着，缓慢地闭上眼，被汗浸湿的碎发凌乱地黏在苍白的额头上。理智逐渐归位的时候，他想了很多。想这次的发情期是不是做的局，而omega想套的到底是坤音里的谁。灵超难免疑心这些总在他宿舍门口晃荡的omega们心里到底打着什么注意，所以总是在人敲门以后第一时间冲了出去，断绝任何omega可能与木子洋交谈的机会。

可他想到最后，只剩一个委屈而万分疲惫的念头。

自己如果是个OMEGA的话，很多事情就会顺理成章地进行了吧。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

卜凡率领神秘组织，嚣张地去横行霸道走街串巷了。老年组照例瘫在寝室，最后还是岳明辉拖着木子洋，拉拉扯扯地去了全时便利店。

木子洋漫不经心地拎了一袋糖，动作顿了一秒，又把糖果塞回货架。他去收银台旁的货架上取了盒苏烟，屈指推岳明辉面前等人结账。

“我欠了你啊？”岳明辉头也不抬。

木子洋盯着人最终还是一起结了账，才捞过自己的那盒烟扭头就走，鼻腔里发出极轻的哼声。

他们轻车熟路地躲开环伺的长枪短炮，找到个废弃的天台角落，手肘抵着栏杆抽烟。傍晚的夕阳染红了大片的天空，余晖透过渐变云层洒下来，晕出毛茸茸的质感。

烟油混着尼古丁，在口腔转了一圈，顺进肺叶，又呼了出去。岳明辉第一次跟木子洋抽这牌子的烟，还觉得淡而无味，厥词刚扔地上，就被第二口的后劲呛了个结实。

木子洋看人反应，把脸埋进手臂里止不住地笑。他咬着滤嘴，含糊揶揄，“老岳啊，你是跟着凡子抽蓝莓爆珠抽多了吧，丫也就配抽个女士烟。”

岳明辉边咳边踹了他一脚。“滚你大爷的。”

他瞥了一眼木子洋，似笑非笑，“真当哥哥我不知道，到底谁带谁玩的啊。爆珠再娘炮，你不也抽了好几年么？”

木子洋笑着骂了句操，撸起袖子就佯装要跟人干架。

他和岳明辉机缘巧合之下有过一段时间的炮友关系。

那时候木子洋情况特殊，在床上什么都懒得掩饰，好在约炮对象也是知情识趣，虽然是个a，但对同类的信息素意外地不敏感，床第之欢十分和谐。这人似乎还是个海归的高材生，事后烟的时段都能硬生生扯两个小时关于AO信息素中刺激神经皮质分泌特殊物质而导致的情绪影响论调。木子洋听得昏昏沉沉，却也侥幸得以安稳入睡。失去意识前，偏还荒谬地觉得有点道理。

直到他们在北京郊区的小院里再相遇。高材生可能是多了几年生活阅历，最终是比木子洋提前回神。他笑得冷静又坦荡，朝人道貌很岸然地伸出手。“初次见面，我叫岳明辉。”

果然之前是假名字。木子洋神色不变，回握上对方的手。

“李振洋。”

后来两个人关系反而发展的十分亲近。木子洋对着岳明辉是霸凌气场全开，可能是再难堪的过去那人也都听过见过，索性放飞自我，心安理得地暴露本性，吼起人来抑扬顿挫，嘴炮时词汇量惊人。岳明辉在灵超卜凡惊惧又复杂的目光里坦然接受洗礼，宽容得像个称职的哥哥，四下无人时才拽着木子洋那些小辫子回怼得刀刀见血。俩人相爱相杀，调侃中那些见不得光的过去，也简单得像只是笑话。

 

他俩嘻嘻哈哈地又闹了一阵，最后还是靠回栏杆，坐在天台地面，望远处的火烧云。

木子洋指尖轻点，抖落了烟卷前端的一节灰烬。“非拉你洋哥出门，说吧，又有什么教诲要我聆听。”

岳明辉低头摆手，“你就这么想我。我又不是凡子那大傻个，愿意蹚你这趟浑水。”

木子洋摆弄手上的烟盒，捏出各种的压褶。他沉默半晌后，才犹豫开口，“老岳，你担待点，凡子他……”

“得了吧您呐！”岳明辉听了个开头就直接打断，有点哭笑不得。“我说你都自身难保了，还有空操心这些有的没的。”

他咬着烟嘴含糊开口，视线一直平视远方。“我看你是跟高中生玩纯情游戏玩太久了。他可比你拎得清，遵守游戏规则，半分不过界，比你称职太多。”

他顿了顿，还是叹着气下了水。“别把他们再当小孩看了。”

说着他又忍不住笑了，摇着手指数落木子洋，“说起来真是，你当初就是个小王八羔子。老子一时色迷心窍，实在是想睡了你这极品身段，结果还得搭着做个知心哥哥。你知道硕士级的心理医生一小时多钱么，血亏。”

木子洋听着他的絮絮叨叨，低头笑得异常满足，笑完直接扭头，一口烟喷到了岳明辉脸上。缭绕的烟雾后面是超模锋利而张扬的笑眼。

“肉偿了啊老岳。毕竟我很贵，你都睡到了，怎么可能会亏。”

岳明辉刚想呛回去，就被耳畔越来越近的救护车嗡鸣声打断。他和木子洋同时收声，听到凌乱的脚步声，和几声急促的呼喊。

“有练习生发情，好像被意外标记了！”

岳明辉猛地转头看向身边的人，木子洋直接把烟摁灭在栏杆上，回身就走。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

最后木子洋是在他们宿舍里找到了灵超。

他的弟弟衣衫不整地坐在床边，周身围绕着OMEGA发情的信息素。陌生的巧克力气味粘腻地包裹灵超独有的薄荷气息，妥帖融合出情欲十足的气味。

木子洋视线落到人脖颈被掀起一半的抑制贴上，眼底的情绪直接冷了下来。他朝灵超径直走过去，却被人拉住了胳膊。

“洋子，好好说话。”岳明辉拽着他，温和地开口，尾音还是带上了无法掩饰的担忧。

“老岳，你先出去一会儿。”木子洋拍了拍人手背，视线却一直落在床边沉默的灵超身上。灵超低垂着眼，睫毛遮住了眼底的情绪，在眼下投出一片细密的阴影。

木子洋唇线抿得平直，轮廓都透出肃杀的锋利感。他又重复了一遍。“哥哥，你先出去。”

岳明辉松开了手。

木子洋跟他总是没大没小，张牙舞爪的，但那人也总是在讨价还价里败下阵来，认命地帮自己收拾各种烂摊子。然而每次木子洋乖乖叫他哥，岳明辉就知道，这件事已经没有任何回旋的余地了。

宿舍只剩下两个人。木子洋走在灵超面前，抬手直接捏住人下颔，强制让人抬起头。他垂着眼注视灵超，听到了弟弟还没有平复的急促呼吸。

木子洋觉得荒谬得有点可笑，于是他就笑开了。轮廓锋利的五官突然绽出艳绝的笑容，像一把不见血的刀刃，直直划开了心室的隔膜，剖出还在跳动的淋漓血肉。

灵超感受不到自己心脏的归处，他在恍惚间觉悟，可能自己的心早就拱手上贡，任凭那人手里拿捏。所以只是他的一个眼神，都能在瞬间里无声地杀死自己，一千一万遍。

“你把那个omega标记了？”

木子洋俯身，捏着灵超的下颔，漫不经心地发问。他像捏住了一只偷腥的猫，滔天的怒意叫嚣着想把人弄死在这里，偏偏指间蓬松柔软的毛皮，还有紧贴皮肤的温热与脉搏的鼓动，都让他下不去狠手。木子洋只能压低了声线，依旧沙哑且慵懒，冷淡而刻薄地开口，

“Omega的滋味怎么样，是不是很好操，又软又湿。标记几乎百分百怀孕，你呢，喂他避孕药了么？”

木子洋扣着人下颔，制止了灵超任何幅度的挣扎，嘲讽地扬起嘴角。

“是不是已经开始万般后悔，当初干嘛要浪费时间，在另一个alpha身上。”

 

灵超呼吸愈发急促，尾音里都带着抖，他握上木子洋捏着自己下颔的手腕，指腹摩挲着讨好，然后如他预料，捏着下颔的力度松了几分。

“哥哥……”灵超费力开口，声线轻得像鼻腔里发出的气音。他费劲地在床单里摸索半晌，最后握住了一管软膏，胡乱塞到他哥的手里。皮肤相触，灵超发现木子洋的指尖冰冷得惊人。于是他的手指毫不犹豫地缠绕上去，摩挲着相扣，汗都渗到指缝里。

木子洋松了扣着人的力道，强硬的禁锢变得温柔，他用指腹轻柔而缓慢地擦过人脸颊。在爆发得炸满逼仄空间的薄荷信息素里，他看着灵超被围困在情欲里难以脱身，漆黑如墨的眼底覆了层水雾。少年眼角泛红，磕磕绊绊地表达，语无伦次，且万分羞耻。

“我有去学，两个……ALPHA，该怎么做爱。”

木子洋放纵薄荷味的少年吻了上来，攥着他的指尖都在止不住地颤抖，少年青涩的声腔里带着晦涩的委屈。

“你总装不知道。可你明明都知道的……我从来不想标记任何OMEGA。我只想被你标记，哥哥。”

 

卜凡赶回来的时候，太阳已经彻底落了下去，几点昏黄的灯光透出来。岳明辉在走廊上倚着墙壁，不知道在想什么，有点走神。

“找到小弟了么？”卜凡伸手捏了下岳明辉的后颈，“还有你蹲这儿干啥。”

岳明辉难得没躲。

卜凡还嘚嘚瑟瑟地想多逗人几下，就闻到房间里泄出的一丝薄荷信息素。他猛然回头，脸上没心没肺的笑容散得一干二净。

“弟弟抑制贴被撕了？”下一秒像意识到了什么，卜凡脸色瞬间变了，他像被某种物质击中一样，陷入了短暂的僵直，回神后几乎立刻开口：“还有谁在里面？”

岳明辉沉默了一会儿，低头用鞋跟磕了磕地面。“洋子让我出来的。”

卜凡的眼神直接冷了下去。他什么也没说，转身想直接把门锁踹开，却被人扯住了手腕。

卜凡侧过头，冷淡地瞥了一眼岳明辉。细长的眼尾收拢得锐利，漆黑眼底荡着不加掩饰的冷漠和怒意。岳明辉半步不退，他不再刻意收敛骨子里属于alpha的那部分攻击性，把人手腕禁锢得纹丝不动。

 

灵超恍惚间觉得自己变得湿漉漉的，黏腻感从身体内部透出来，沿着身下某个难以启齿的部位流了出来。他在潮湿里被人填满，饱胀的疼痛却让他感到了自虐般的满足。

灵超用修长的腿绞紧木子洋的腰，承受着力道凶猛的撞击。他抬手彻底撕掉了自己颈侧的抑制贴，露出那块常年不见光，因而苍白到异常的皮肤。他偏开头，姿态虔诚而臣服，脖颈拉扯出一道脆弱的线条，朝人露出属于隐秘部位的腺体。

“咬我……哥哥。”灵超急促地喘息着，在下一记深顶里无法自控地泄出一丝难耐的呻吟。薄荷信息素的气味愈发呛人，攻击性强到要掀翻屋顶，而它的主人摆出了最示弱的姿态，邀请另一个alpha的造访与征服。

木子洋伸手覆上灵超额前柔软的碎发，把人汗湿的刘海往上拢，露出光洁而白皙的额头。他鼻腔里充斥着另一个alpha的信息素，临近易感期还在横冲直撞，丝毫不经收敛。木子洋能明显感觉到随着心脏的跳动，血管里鼓动的信息素在细微地发生变化。可他还是低下头，凑近身下人颈侧信息素最浓的位置，在灭顶的冰凉气息里，狠狠地咬破了灵超的腺体。

灵超修长的手指骤然拽紧了身下的床单。

他失声地喘息着，什么话都说不出来。另一种同类信息素注入体内的感觉很糟，alpha的身体自发产生了排异反应，征服欲被刻在基因里，态度坚决地排斥着侵入者。藏匿在骨骼缝隙里的冷意和暴躁瞬间被放大了千万倍，像冷兵器在骨头表面慢条斯理地划割。灵超咬破了自己的舌尖，炸开的铁锈味换得片刻的清醒。他突然就觉得难以忍受，想要确认什么一样，抬手摸上了木子洋后颈贴合紧密的抑制贴，扯开了极小的缝隙。

木子洋直接握住了他的手腕。他松了口，牙尖若隐若现地沾了血。木子洋直视着灵超，眉心紧皱，面无表情的轮廓显得疏离而冷漠。他低声开口，沙哑声调里是不容拒绝的强硬。

“松手。”

木子洋把灵超的手直接按过头顶，凛冽的玫瑰气息还是无可挽回地开始扩散。到达高潮时，灵超呜咽出声，甬道紧紧绞着木子洋勃发的性器，像是推拒着排斥，又像是极端的挽留。木子洋在最后关头抽了出来，精液射在人平坦而精瘦的小腹上。他喘息着起身，抬手捂住侧颈，黑沉眼底明暗莫测。

“……为什么不射里面。”灵超抬手挡住自己泛红的眼角，却还是没忍住抽了抽鼻子。委屈细密地包裹了他，在对立的信息素里被针对成了巨大的愤怒。

“又为什么不肯让我咬你？”

灵超挣扎着撑起身体，露出情欲里留下的吻痕和淤青。他在盛怒之下，红着眼眶直视木子洋，眼泪覆在虹膜上，薄薄一层，又毫无预兆地直线坠落。

“你想挡什么？挡那里消不掉的咬痕吗。为什么你曾经愿意让另一个人完全地占有你，我却不行呢。”

 

“放手。”卜凡冷硬地言简意赅。

“你管得太宽了。”岳明辉难得显露出克制和理智，他逆着微薄的光线，用成熟男人的姿态，以阅历施压，淡漠到不近人情。“过分干涉别人是没有教养的行为。如果没人教过你，今天就我来。” 

他们两个从未如此对峙。像最标准的alpha之间的针锋相对，打破了长久以来互相避让的妥协，把肌肤相亲时近乎缱绻的温情全面撕碎，带着图穷匕见的狠厉，彼此压制与僵持。

卜凡气到直接笑开，他扯着嘴角，上扬的弧度凶狠锋利，勾出嘲讽的笑意：“高材生，你爬了他那么久的床，还没睡清前因后果么。”

他咬牙切齿地开口，咬紧的牙根在下颔拉扯出一道凶狠的线条。“李英超要是把自己扒干净了送上去给他操，我一点也没意见。但是现在小崽子连抑制贴都撕了，你要是真的有脑子，现在立刻，马上，把人给我弄出来。”

岳明辉怀疑木子洋给他注射的抑制剂可能是劣质品，因为他又感受到了易感期的那种不受控制的暴躁和挣扎，失控的信息素在血管剧烈的鼓噪里飚向全身的神经末梢。但他仍在竭力保持冷静，表面依旧克制而自持，

“那你告诉我，凭什么？”

岳明辉平静发问，直觉自己可能要触碰到被这两个人努力粉饰太平下的窟窿，像是冰山底下巨大而隐秘的礁石，沉睡在黑沉的海水深处。他无心知悉，却也避无可避。

卜凡注视着他，眼底滔天的怒意逐渐沉寂，万千种情绪都被压进黑沉眼底，切割得支离破碎。他把嘴角抿紧，近乎一道凌厉的直线。

“就凭我是他的ALPHA。”卜凡居高临下地直视岳明辉，不再绕任何圈子，一字一顿，直白到近乎残忍。“木子洋告诉过你，为了同是alpha的前男友，他曾经长期注射过omega信息素吧。”

面无表情的五官衬得轮廓愈发凛冽，低哑声线像冷硬的金属抵着石面划出深痕，火星四溅。

“那他有没有告诉你，他被那个人操出了生殖腔，差点彻底标记，已经不能再直接承受ALPHA的信息素了。”

岳明辉猛地松开了手。卜凡抽回手臂，头也不回，抬脚直接狠狠踹上紧掩的大门。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

卜凡认识木子洋的时候，木子洋还不叫这个洋气的名字。卜凡喊他李振洋，顿了一下后又接上，学长。

李振洋冷淡地嗯了一声，撸了把乱翘的头发，指了指隔壁床铺上堆着的一团衣服，又咣当地砸回了被窝里。

卜凡认命地把整团扭巴在一起的衣服都捞怀里，走之前余光瞥到了隔壁翘在被子外面的几撮黄毛。

卜凡在后台跟这堆衣服的主人瞎侃的时候，那个学长笑得丧心病狂。“你说你咣咣砸门的时候洋子在睡觉？可以啊兄弟！”

卜凡突然就紧张了，他搓了搓手。“不是，哥哥，你说这事儿，我是按你说的进门先问好，可是我也得先进去吧……”

后来说了什么也记不清了。卜凡从进了北服，就对李振洋这个名字如雷贯耳。一个还没毕业就走过各种大秀的学长，身材比例炸到在这个平均身高185的专业都能脱颖而出。可没想与传说中的大学长第一次会面，卜凡只记住了那人的起床气，和翘得很高的小黄毛。

见面不如闻名啊，卜凡无不遗憾地想。

打脸的机会有时候就是来得迅猛而出乎意料。卜凡凭借192的身高在新生里鹤立鸡群，直接被设计学院的学姐们看中，大手一挥，招揽去给人当毕设的模特。卜凡就是在这儿跟李振洋的室友混熟，还帮人取了趟衣服。

那之后没几天，卜凡就看到毕设设计的学姐招呼着新生们都过来，笑得春意盎然。“今儿人品爆棚，你们某位大学长愿意来帮忙纠动作，孩子们，抓紧机会啊。”

学姐话还没完，人群里就炸开了不小的呼声。卜凡视线绕过学姐，落到身后随意站着的那人身上。今天他的头发不再乱翘，打理的利落帅气，剃掉的鬓角衬着人下颔线条愈发锐利清晰。李振洋就那么简单站着，周身就透出微妙的气场，像是轻描淡写的自信，又有举重若轻的从容。

卜凡的alpha天性让他感受到了近乎直觉的危险。他下意识地吞咽，喉结上下滚动。李振洋的目光在这时候突然扫了过来，他环视了面前一排的新生模特，视线停留在卜凡身上两秒，然后几不可见地翘了下嘴角。

很久以后卜凡才明白一个道理，所有巧合都是不动声色的蓄谋已久。可想通的时候他已经被搞定，正压在李振洋身上啃着这人的锁骨和喉结。

那个下午卜凡果然被虐菜了，李振洋学长从节奏到步伐再到定点，全方位把他凌辱得惨不可言，用实力轻松教他做人。卜凡简直肯定那人认出来他是扰人清梦的罪魁祸首了，所以才公报私仇，把自己按在地上摩擦了一遍又一遍。

最后李振洋在缩在墙角的高个儿学弟面前蹲下，对着已经明显丧失生存欲望的卜凡，笑得眉眼弯弯。他伸手扯过卜凡脖子上挂着的学生卡，举到自己面前，低着头读他的名字，沙哑的烟嗓拖得很长，带着戏谑的笑意。

“卜——凡——凡。哎呦，好名字，跟人特别搭，学长看好你。”

卜凡瞪着本来就不大的丹凤眼跟人对视，他的五官都收拢得比较锋利，衬着整体轮廓都不近人情的凶狠。可就是这么张冷厉的脸，现在眉眼都耷拉了点，生生带上了难以言喻的委屈。

“哎学长你这人……咋能这样呢。”

 

卜凡一脚踹门上，宿舍的门不堪重负地打开，发出沉重的吱呀巨响。

房间里只有衣衫凌乱的灵超，靠在床上双腿抱膝，额前碎发遮住了他的表情。

卜凡扫视一圈，目光在紧闭的厕所门上停留两秒，随后听到了欲盖弥彰的花洒流水声。他径直走向最角落，扯出压在底下的巨大行李箱。他快速翻出木子洋带的那些药，看也不看包装盒上密密麻麻的外文，直接挨个拆出了一次的份量。

卜凡把这些药都塞给了岳明辉，然后指了指卫生间。随后他扯开了一块全新的抑制贴，走到灵超身边，摁着人脖子简单粗暴地往上贴。

灵超剧烈地反抗，被卜凡直接扣着脖颈按在了床板上。卜凡竭力控制着手下的力道，沙哑声线褪去平时惯有的玩世不恭，显得异常冰冷和凶狠。

“别再瞎胡闹了，李英超。”卜凡冷淡地说，“你承担不起后果的。不要等事情无可挽回了，再哭着说后悔了去道歉。没用的。”

 

平心而论，卜凡在校的资源被李振洋带得很是不错。

搁以前他毫不怀疑是优秀的先决条件给自己争取到的众多机会，但是随着被李振洋完虐得次数越来越多，狂妄自大的卜日天也不得不承认，自己在模特这个行业里真还排不上号。

毕竟服设班的同学心如明镜，带个大一新生就能招揽到蓝血超模友情出演自己的毕设，简直是稳赚不赔的买卖。

于是那段时间卜凡的抢手程度令人啧舌。可惜卜凡没空想这些，他每天都被李振洋打击得泪流满面。他洋哥——对，俩人混熟了以后卜凡就再也不规规矩矩叫学长了，有时候叫哥，有时候干脆叫李洋洋，来回敬当年卜凡凡之辱。他洋哥总是排他后面的顺一位，以至于每次彩排，卜凡都能感受到身后审视的目光，不带感情色彩地在挑剔。他做完定点转身，就能跟李振洋擦肩而过。然后不需要任何人开口，卜凡就会懊恼地发现自己节奏又快了，视线太游离，表情管理不到位，等等。

但他又是在势如破竹地进步的。那年他们最后一场秀给了一个牛逼学长，学长已经签了知名品牌，毕设大气得震撼眼球，界内也会来很多名人。卜凡被设计师钦点跟李振洋合作小闭，卜凡震惊极了，眼睛瞪得像哈士奇，嘴巴开开合合没想好能说啥。李振洋下巴抵着设计师肩膀，笑得全身都抖的不行。

“你这是多没见识啊卜凡凡。至于吗，小闭而已，”李振洋笑够了，勾着人肩膀懒懒开口，带了愉悦的鼻音。“再说了，你洋哥看好的人，啥秀撑不下来。”

那场秀非常成功。秀后惯例是主办方组织的狂欢趴，李振洋难得拉着卜凡一起去浪。两个大A撕了抑制贴，甚至连中和剂都没喷，霍霍得一群腿软的OMEGA虎视眈眈地前仆后继。

卜凡再一次把摸进自己怀里的omega拎开，重新落座后扭头看旁边的李振洋。李振洋又收了一张名片，朝人漫不经心地飞了个吻。卜凡突然觉得有点燥，他像掩饰一般拎起桌面上的玻璃杯，直接仰头灌了一大口。辛辣液体冲刷喉管的瞬间他才发觉不对，高度数的伏特加顺着喉咙直接呛到了脑子里。卜凡放下杯子，看对面的李振洋，似乎有点重影。

口腔里的伏特加跟李振洋闻起来很像，只是少了馥郁的玫瑰香气。木子洋朝他笑了一下，在酒吧斑驳晃眼的光线里。

卜凡一直记得那个笑容，像在彼岸与黑夜相接之地，蛇发女妖美杜莎袭击海上的旅人，他没来得及闭眼，所以再也无法逃脱。

李振洋起身时只顾着扶人，那一小摞香气四溢的名片被衣角刮到，零零碎碎地散了一地。卜凡眼风瞥到，莫名地觉得有点高兴，于是听话地跟着李振洋去开了房。被人摁着肩膀压进柔软的床榻里，卜凡小幅度挣扎了一下，很快又安静了下来。

李振洋在浓郁的玫瑰和海盐气味里吻他，指尖斜插进身下人的内裤，勾着边缘往下拉。卜凡这段时间被操练得身材绝佳，胸肌饱满，腹肌和人鱼线都线条分明，指腹贴着温热的皮肤起伏，色情得一塌糊涂。

直到冰凉的润滑剂浇了上来，卜凡才被冷得恢复了一点神志。他头晕得厉害，只能用手肘撑着床板，往后踉跄着退了一步。“哥哥，我俩可都是ALPHA。”

“我不瞎。”李振洋握上他脚腕，就用力把人拽了回来。“就这味儿谁还闻不出来。”

被性器抵着缓慢入侵的时候，卜凡急促地低喘着，抬手环上李振洋的脖颈，咬牙切齿地含糊着嘟囔。“……妈的原来你找老子开房是要操我啊……早知道就他妈不来了。”

“真的不来？”李振洋把卜凡大腿掰得更开，用力地顶了进去。润滑剂被坚硬性器捅得挤了出来，湿漉漉的往下滴，简直有种把人操出水了的荒谬错觉。

“假的。”卜凡在肆无忌惮的玫瑰味儿里狠狠咬上李振洋的肩膀，牙尖还不过瘾地叼了块肉磨一磨。如愿听到了身边人一声闷哼，卜凡突然笑开，洋洋得意地朝人比了个中指。他眼底荡着毫不掩饰的情欲，嘴角扬起的弧度锋利又跋扈。

“哥哥，你行不行啊？”他刻意学李振洋拖长了尾音，极度嚣张地抬高下巴。“要是爽不到，那老子亏大发了。”

然后李振洋让卜凡亲身体验了一遍什么叫嘴炮的代价。简直像小死了一遭，高潮带来的快感混合酒精延伸出近乎幻觉的甜腻。李振洋最后还是忍到拔出来才射精，重重喘息一声，想起身后退，却毫无预兆地被人拉住了脚踝。

卜凡扯着他的腿把人直接拉了过去，顺势把人腿禁锢在自己的腰侧。卜凡侧了身子去够被扔在床角的润滑剂，斜侧腹肌被绞出性感的线条。他把李振洋刚刚用在自己身上的招数全部奉还，居高临下地把冰凉的液体挤在对方的隐秘部位。

“洋哥，你不会以为，干我不用付出代价吧？”

卜凡俯身低声说话，鼻尖抵上李振洋脖颈上的腺体。alpha的本能感受到威胁，玫瑰伏特加的气味瞬间炸来充斥鼻腔，卜凡在信息素里不管不顾，性器开疆破土的同时，狠狠咬破了李振洋的腺体。

“我……操！”李振洋猛地扬起头，脖颈拉扯出一道脆弱而凶狠的弧度。他咬着牙根，感受着体内冲撞的另一种无法相融的信息素，全身血液都在疯狂鼓噪，叫嚣着铲除异己。他抬手想把卜凡推开，最后却还是搭上那人的肩颈，把人环得更紧。

“搞清楚啊哥哥，”卜凡在他颈间抬起头，嘴角扯开的弧度载满凶狠的嚣张和桀骜，隐约露出锐利的森白牙尖，像叼住猎物喉管的豹子，皮囊下是势在必得的天性。

他在李振洋耳畔说话，吐字清晰。“现在可是我在操你。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

岳明辉屈指叩了叩门，算打过了招呼，然后直接推了门进去。

温热的水汽扑面而来，混杂着熟悉又陌生的信息素，潮湿地粘附在裸露的皮肤上。岳明辉呼吸一窒，果断地反手关上了门。

木子洋倚靠着冰凉的瓷砖，瘫坐在浴室的地面上。长腿因为无处放置而弯曲，衬衫被花洒彻底淋得湿透，紧贴在皮肤上，露出底下若隐若现的白皙肌理和线条。

熟悉的馥郁玫瑰混伏特加，辛辣呛人的部分却仿佛被压制，淡到几乎无法寻觅。岳明辉明确地在里面捕捉到了不该存在的气息。

 

早在几年前第一次跟人搞上床时，同为alpha的岳明辉喘息着与对方商量礼尚往来。

木子洋笑了，性器还插在人身体里，就坦然地抬手撕开了抑制贴。

alpha的呛人气味里混杂了一丝属于omega的信息素，极淡，存在感却鲜明得不容忽视。岳明辉惊愕得忘了接下去的话，又再下一次深顶里被迫泄出呻吟。

“之前磕多了，结果代谢不掉。”木子洋漫不经心地把抑制贴盖回去，他低声说，“所以哥哥，这个真不行。”

岳明辉是真的佩服木子洋当时的坦荡，在另一个素不相识的alpha炮友面前，都敢撕开最后的保护，把弱点全线暴露。

代谢不了的omega信息素就像定时炸弹，一旦直接接触到其他alpha的信息素，就会有类似发情的迹象。

后来他们很熟了，熟到岳明辉不得不天天操着一颗老母亲的心，挨个奶弟弟的时候，他总跟木子洋叨逼叨，万幸当时遇上的是自己。素质过关，人品过硬，从头到尾都没摘下过抑制贴，也没被alpha的本性控制着去咬人一口。不然信息素进一步紊乱，有木子洋好受的。

木子洋每到这时都很配合地点头，他低头笑起来，眼底流转着漫不经心的温柔。

岳明辉的知情识趣体现在很多方面，就像他总踩着底线逼逼些看似凶险的过去，却能精准地绕开每一个深埋痛点的细节。他从不会去问，木子洋当时的坦然，究竟是真的日天日地无所畏惧，还是自暴自弃的堕落，对一切危险都漠不关心。

 

就像他闻到失控的信息素时果断关上的门。

岳明辉用梳洗台上的玻璃杯接了自来水，把所有胶囊药片都快速地拆出来。他拎着杯子径直朝人走过去，一脚踏进花洒劈头盖脸砸下的水雾里。岳明辉把药喂了，再把水杯递了上去。木子洋伸手去接，指尖颤到握不稳杯壁，只能用力得关节都泛白。

“……老岳啊，”木子洋喘息着开口，眼角都泛着红，语调像是呻吟，鼻音里带了点狼狈的自嘲。

“幸好是你……丢脸的事儿都集中在一个目击者身上，以后灭口也方便。”

岳明辉动作轻柔地抬手覆上木子洋的后脑，把这人的支撑点从冰凉瓷砖换成自己温热的身躯。药效需要时间，他明显还能感受到怀里的人在抖，于是岳明辉低下头轻声哄诱，手指顺着人脊椎，一下一下地安抚。

“乖啊洋洋，没事了。”

木子洋真的安静了下来。他卸了全身的力气，靠在岳明辉的胸前，从未如此乖顺。像一只受伤的猫，任人抚摸着伤痕累累的皮毛。

木子洋小声嘟囔了一句，岳明辉没有听清。在连成线的水雾里，岳明辉忽然就想起了卜凡拆药的娴熟，还有把药塞到他手里时的那一刻。当时卜凡面无表情地瞥了他一眼，眼底全是冷静克制，转身也干脆利落。

岳明辉低头，沉默地看了看自己的手掌。

 

 

抑制贴紧密贴合灵超脖颈以后，空气里的薄荷气味还在，而那种要掀翻头盖骨的攻击性已经瞬间消弭。

卜凡无声地松了口气，他被灵超狂飙的信息素挑衅得情绪快要失控，生怕手底下力道不稳，掐坏了坤音未来花朵，日后没法交代。他撤了力气想起身，却毫无征兆地被人握住了手腕，狠命往下一扯。

灵超把卜凡掼在床板上，他骑着卜凡，膝盖抵上人胸腔，居高临下地禁锢住日天日地的Alpha。卜凡是真的意外，以至于丝毫没有挣扎。灵超伸手攥上他的衣领，用力到指间关节泛白。少年的轮廓在逐渐褪去青涩，甚至让卜凡没办法把面前这个姿态锋利的alpha跟朝夕相处的傻白甜弟弟联系在一起。

“那你后悔么。”灵超声线极冷，偏偏怒意烧灼，“后悔占有他，又放弃他。然后现在要以过来人的身份，对我说教？”

 

 

灵超之前在微博上收到个私信，言之凿凿说自己是家正经公司，大名坤音娱乐，诚邀他去当面试，合格了就会被重点培养，最后出道。

于是他买了张高铁票，风风火火地去了北京。

顺利通过面试后，他被经纪人领着去认宿舍。博文比较忙，指了指走廊上唯一的房间，让人自己进去。

灵超悄无声息地推开门——他不止一次后悔过这个决定。那时木子洋时隔很久再遇前任，身体比理智先一步辨认出熟悉的信息素，导致他无法控制地陷入了高热。卜凡守了整整一夜，热度不降反升，整个人都烧得意识不清。卜凡束手无策，只能像过去一样，给他打一个自己的临时标记。

可所有前情往事，当时的少年一概不知。灵超推门的手被房间内一声细微的喘息吓到顿住，他震惊地望过去，就看到半跪在床边的一个哥哥抬起了头。

卜凡从木子洋的脖颈松口，抬眼看向门口时，牙尖和眼底都带了点红。他把怀里的人往身后带了一把，狭长的眼眸冷到带煞，杀气腾腾地彰显着凶狠和敌意。

那时灵超还没有分化，他感知不到空气里信息素的变化，却被这一个眼神震到心脏停摆。他逃一样后退，还仓惶地带上了门。

 

卜凡在灵超咄咄逼人的质问下变了脸色。他沉默了半晌，冷淡地说，“小朋友，说话要过脑子。”

他抬手覆上灵超的膝盖，扯着人腿要直接拽开。灵超半步不退地跟他僵持。反而是卜凡先移开了视线，他像是很困扰地揉了揉太阳穴，低哑声线里带了些许包容的忍耐。

“小弟，你现在最需要的是一支抑制剂——你易感期提前了。”

 

后来过了很久，灵超才从初次见面的惊惧里回过劲儿来。卜凡也很无奈，说糖买了那么多，可小弟见着自己还是跟耗子见了猫一样。这时候岳明辉就会联合木子洋嘲讽卜凡天生一张家暴脸，怪不得每次地铁都被查身份证。

灵超在旁边吃着他凡哥买的糖，笑眯眯地躲木子洋身后看戏。他心照不宣地藏下了最初的秘密，从懵懂的少年期到分化成alpha，灵超都一字未提。

他也没看到自己离开后，卜凡重新低下头，亲吻落在怀里睡的不安稳的人紧皱的眉心。他抬手覆上木子洋的背脊，轻柔地安抚怀里的人。像过去的每一次，低声说，

“乖啊洋洋，睡醒就好了。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

当初在一起，木子洋和卜凡之间最大的问题，就是性生活。

他俩的信息素特别不合拍。

第一次做爱那回，卜凡咬了人腺体加内射，用自己的信息素毫不留情地灌满了李振洋。当时实在是被操得狠了，李振洋根本没心力拒绝。结果就是直接高烧不退，痛苦地躺尸酒店整整一天。

“妈的，再射里面老子搞死你。”李振洋烧得要疯，浑身关节痛到像被车轮碾过，只能咬牙切齿地威胁。

“哎，哥，我真错了。”卜凡侧躺在他旁边，把人裹着被子一起搂进怀里。他已经贴上了严密的抑制贴，才低头鼻尖抵着人耳廓说话。

“哥哥，洋哥，李洋洋，洋洋洋洋……”

他反复呢喃着李振洋的名字，像小孩子的耍赖撒娇，又带着黏连的缱绻。天生的烟腔刻意放轻，温柔到令人心悸。

李振洋耳根子软的不像话，被卜凡温热的呼吸气息撩拨得直抖，心也一起软了。他松了咬紧的牙根，在血管流动着的疼痛里昏昏欲睡。他想，算了，看在老子追你追得花样百出的份儿上，暂时留你狗命吧。

 

可之后的每场情事依旧像彼此厮杀。白首知己犹按剑，同是ALPHA的爱人更像敌人。情到深处，都是杀人放火。

李振洋觉得这也算种情趣，但偶尔也是真的烦躁。有次他在新秀的趴上喝得有点醉，忍不住对八竿子打不着的陌生人吐露了部分。

金发碧眼的男模不以为意地挑高眉毛。“Kwin, 你可以试试omega信息素，我们搞alpha的时候都是用它。一针下去，你家甜心就会很乖了。 ”

 

李振洋把针管里的药剂推到手臂静脉里时，他简直觉得自己脑子有病。

妈的。他坐在厕所的马桶盖子上暗骂，指腹抵着细长的注射器利落掰断，连带塑料包装纸泄愤似地扔进垃圾桶。妈的卜凡，你洋哥向来顶天立地，何德何能啊你个小兔崽子。

李振洋仰起头，眼眸微阖，眉心紧紧皱起。他的手扣在梳洗台的瓷砖边缘，不自觉地用力导致关节突出得分明。他把牙根都咬到酸疼，更难耐的是随血液被输送到每个神经末梢的微妙痛感。他分明地感受到另一种信息素在体内流动，与自身的玫瑰伏特加泾渭分明，格格不入，却与卜凡强制咬进来的alpha信息素完全不同。它是柔软的，像绵绵而细密的针，轻佻地拂过每一根毛细血管。

李振洋忍不住吞咽的欲望，喉结不自觉滚动。他感觉自己从内部被握住了，揉捏成了另一个形状，整个人从骨头开始软了下来。一种从未体验过的情欲也悄无声息地侵袭，缓慢却不容拒绝地席卷了他。

李振洋在未知的惊慌里咬紧牙关，利落干脆地抬手撕下了颈侧的抑制贴，然后摸到手机拨了个号码。

隔壁房间的手机响了起来。

他在浴室里听着铃声被挂断，趿拉着拖鞋的散漫脚步声逐渐临近。李振洋在手机听筒和门外同时听到一个声音，声线被电磁侵染得过分沙哑，重合时失真到像是两个人在他耳畔分别开口。

“搞什么啊哥哥，有事儿喊一声得了还打电……”

卜凡推开浴室门，漫不经心的话在下一秒戛然而止。他手机还贴着脸颊，视线已经直直落在面前的人身上。

李振洋身上只松垮地挂了件浴袍，遮不住大好春光。他坐在马桶盖子上，双腿大敞，手腕勉力撑着全身重量。额前的碎发带着没干透的水滴，沿着发梢落在人眼尾，顺着脸颊划出一道浅淡水迹，薄得像一滴眼泪。

李振洋斜斜倚着瓷砖，看向卜凡时意味深长地扬起嘴角。他朝人扬起下巴，姿态慵懒得像一只收起了所有爪牙的猫，开口时笑意里带着藏不住的喘息。

“傻了啊，来吧凡弟弟……今天哥哥再带你玩个爽的。”

卜凡跨过汹涌的玫瑰气息，他在李振洋面前蹲下，手掌覆上人后颈，侧着头吻他，动作强硬而凶狠。他在失控前还能模糊地感受到不对劲，从推门的瞬间，骨子里属于alpha的那部分天性就在叫嚣着翻滚不息。他看着他的亲密爱人，却仿佛第一次相见，某种异样的陌生感在不断冲击着朝暮累积的熟稔。

他对李振洋的欲望从未休止。那种欲望深刻到足以对抗alpha本性的互相排斥，是想把对方揉进自己骨血的狠厉爱意。可在刚刚的一瞬间，他在任何理智都来不及过脑的时候，就感受到了让下身硬到爆炸的凶猛情欲。那是从未有过的，像是刻在基因里，经过漫长的沉睡终于被唤醒的天性。

卜凡注视着他的男朋友，他的哥哥，大学长。李振洋在他心里一直是游刃有余又充满攻击性的。他看淡一切，是因为他拥有过一切。他瞄准了自己，所以自己只能束手就擒。

可现在卜凡的心底无法自控地滋长了另一种情绪，他的爱人突然显出微妙的脆弱，不再强硬而高傲，像是自愿拔掉了所有利爪尖齿，朝他低下了头，心甘情愿地引颈就戮。

无数难以言说的下流想法瞬间充斥了他的大脑。卜凡第一次不想再被他的哥哥调教着摸索成人世界的肉欲横陈，他只想把李振洋摁在马桶上，梳洗台，浴缸里，他们同居房子的角角落落，一次又一次，按照自己低俗又肮脏的想法，用各种姿势操坏他，灌满他，听他崩溃着哭泣，高潮到失禁。

卜凡极力控制着，他重重咬了一口李振洋的嘴角，磕出了不深不浅的血痕。而后他又吻了上去，舌尖温软而湿热地舔舐着伤口。他用指腹摩挲李振洋颈后的碎发，竭力地克制着发问。

“哥哥，你干了什么？”

李振洋放任自己在对方的触碰下呻吟出声，他抬手抵上卜凡胸膛把人推开半步，黑沉眼底荡着不加掩饰的情欲，湿漉漉的，欲滴未滴。他难耐地喘息着，大幅度地张开双腿，指尖缠绕上卜凡的手，带着人撩开自己身上宽松的浴袍，摸到了身后某个异常湿润的位置。

“玩过角色扮演吗？”

李振洋分明地感受到卜凡的手指插进来的时候，大量黏腻的体液顺着人手指流了出去，湿得一塌糊涂。特殊的快感铺天盖地的漫了上来，他失声了几秒，才急促地喘息着接了下句。

“……今天我演的是，你的Omega。”

 

 

卜凡觉得自己跟灵超僵持得太久了。

易感期的alpha对同类来说就是个行走的炸弹，随时会来场两败俱伤的引爆。他的耐心也即将告罄，于是卜凡直接攥住了灵超的手腕，把人往自己怀里一拉，另一只手迅速地按上弟弟的后背。

“嘘。”他抱着反应不及的灵超，在人耳畔轻声安抚。像抱着一只炸毛的小豹子，对着胡乱挥舞的利爪避也不避，直接把它埋在胸口，蛮横地让它安静下来。

灵超真的愣住了。直到卜凡用鼻尖抵上他耳廓顶了一下，他像通了电一样，经不住地颤了一下，然后毫无预兆地跳起来，抬手指着卜凡，勃然大怒又语无伦次，眼眶和耳垂都通红通红的，像是会往下滴血。

”你！……你怎么能……你干什么学我洋哥这样！”

灵超混乱又凶狠地控诉着，卜凡却从中听出了熟悉的声色厉苒和委屈。他坚硬冰冷的心底软了小小的一个角，像是今天这场荒唐闹剧，终于盼到了一个中场休息。

卜凡摊手，嘴角扯出一个细微弧度，带着无可奈何的纵容。“弟弟，这怪不上我。这招是你洋哥从我这儿学的。”

然后他侧身去取散落在一旁的注射抑制剂。灵超在床边沉默地站着，没有反驳，也没有再阻拦。

 

抑制剂刚推进灵超的手腕，厕所门就被猛地撞开。

卜凡和灵超同时抬头，岳明辉全身湿透地撑在门口，他问得简明扼要。

“药没起效，还有什么办法么？”

卜凡直接把剩下的药剂全推了进去，然后利落起身。尖锐的针管匆忙拔出时带出了一道血线，飚在灵超苍白的皮肤上，像一条红色手环，细密地绕住了某些逃脱不掉的荒唐剧本。

他们都知道岳明辉在问谁。

 

木子洋被卜凡抱上了盥洗台，后背靠着冰凉的镜子，双腿被迫大张，湿润地吞咽着另一个alpha的性器。

“你今天好软。”卜凡手腕紧扣他突出的胯骨，把亲吻细密地落在人耳畔， “怎么办哥哥，好喜欢你啊。”

越来越喜欢。

他轻轻抽动了下性器，就如愿听到了李振洋压抑不住的难耐呻吟。李振洋抬起手，遮住了眉眼看不清表情，只露出笔挺的鼻梁，以及微张的嘴唇，在不住地喘息。舌尖偶尔舔过嘴角，留下湿润的痕迹。

李振洋今天确实乖顺得不像话，整个人都像泡进了糖浆里，吸引着等人拆吃入腹。卜凡握上人一只脚踝，拉扯着架到自己肩膀上，李振洋也配合地任人摆布，另一条腿甚至主动地环上了卜凡的腰。

于是所有春光都一览无余。从宽肩到窄腰，绷紧的胸肌和腹肌随着急促呼吸而起伏，视线继续下移，是挺立坚硬的性器，和正紧紧咬着卜凡的穴口，红肿又湿泞不堪。

卜凡低着头，缓慢地把自己抽出来了一点，目睹着软嫩殷红的内壁被撑着拉扯出了些许，像不甘松口的小嘴，嘬着他的性器委委屈屈地吐了出来。抽出来的性器表面覆了一层水膜，粘腻晶莹，拉出细长而透明的丝线。

李振洋的腿根都在轻轻发抖，他把呜咽都咬在下唇里，牙齿磕出细微的一条血线。他在自己散出的陌生信息素里，后知后觉地感到慌张。

而后他发现卜凡的指尖按上了他们相连的穴口，温柔的触碰下藏着不容拒绝的逐渐侵略。他轻柔地揉按着交界处，配合着缓慢地抽送，手指蹭满了被挤出体外的温热水液，粘腻地往下滴落，砸在瓷砖地面上。

李振洋快在温柔和情欲里迷失，可他依旧摆脱不了下身泛滥的水液带来的羞耻，他伸手想去制止卜凡，却反被人握住了，半强迫地带着他摸上相连的地方。

这实在是，太过分了。李振洋偏过头，把脸埋进卜凡的胸膛，从脖颈开始无法自控地泛起了红。他被顶进肚子的性器操到腰都软了，指尖还被强迫地按着自己湿泞的入口。卜凡每深顶一记，他都忍不住地抖一下，连绵的快意冲刷着他的内里，让下体分泌的粘液泛滥得愈发恐怖，他的指尖都湿透了，跟卜凡的手指粘腻地缠绕在一起。

直到卜凡摁着他的指尖，妄图从被撑满的边缘挑开新的入口时，他才真的慌了。李振洋失措地抬头，一滴眼泪直接从人噙着水汽的眼眶滚落了下来。

“……不，不行……”呻吟在抽插里被顶的支离破碎，哭腔荡在尾音。他颤抖着靠过去，用脸颊蹭着alpha颈侧的腺体，姿态可怜又讨好。他被操得说不出完整的话，只能断断续续着求饶，眼泪连成线地往下坠。

“卜凡……不行的……我吃不下去，你，你太大了呜……”

卜凡温柔地吻他，低声夸奖，“怎么会。洋洋，你最棒了。”

跟缠绵的言语截然相反，他不容反抗地压着人指尖一路开疆破土，贴着勃发的性器表面，一寸一寸挤了进去，内壁几乎撑到半透明，仿佛再摩擦就要渗出血丝。

李振洋哭得悄无声息，他动也不敢再动，悬空的腰都在不停发抖。缠绵的情话是作弊的暗语，李振洋在那人哄诱的夸奖里再说不出拒绝。快感沿着脊椎一路电上来，神经末梢都在微微痉挛。他在滔天的情欲里产生一种自己在操自己的荒唐错觉。他颤抖着去亲吻卜凡，语无伦次地哽咽着说了无数下流且低俗的话，终于哄得主导情事的那人发了善心，握着他的手腕让指尖退了出来。

他还来不及松一口气，就被下一记深顶逼出了崩溃的啜泣。他的体内深处像是突然出现了一个敏感点，卜凡几乎是抵着那个地方在操他，灭顶的快感让他几乎要溺毙在情欲里。

omega被操起来就是这样的吗？他往后靠在镜子上，在极度的快感和痛苦至今辗转，迷迷糊糊地思考不及。什么都顾不上，只想让他射进来，占有自己，标记自己，操到更深的地方去，如果有的话。

李振洋用一双迷蒙的泪眼看着卜凡，看那人咬紧的牙根，拉扯出的锋利的下颔线条，看他黑沉眼底的侵略和凶狠，和顺着脸颊一路下滑，最终滴落到自己身上的汗。

于是他打着颤，低头吻上了卜凡的侧颈，牙尖叼住抑制贴单薄的一角，用力朝一边撕开。

凌冽的海盐气息炸满整个浴室，卜凡措手不及地低喘出声。他粗暴地扣上李振洋的下颔，迫使人抬头，出于本能地狠狠咬上李振洋脖颈的腺体。

鼻腔里炸开的信息素像盛开的玫瑰，褪去了所有尖刺，静待摘取。Alpha的性器在不受控制地成结，他最终还是射在了李振洋的身体里面。海浪劈头盖脸地打了过来，淋湿了一切，让玫瑰都带上了冷冽的腥气。

 

那场性事太过畅快淋漓，事后卜凡黑着脸去翻厕所垃圾桶，攥着断成两截的注射器回来质问对方。李振洋当时抖得还没停下来，像被标记后的omega一样，莫名地产生了短暂的依赖情绪。他抱着卜凡的单边手臂，把自己整个蜷缩了起来，鼻尖贴上对方的手腕，嗅着熟悉的海盐气息，才逐渐平复下来，昏沉地睡了过去。

卜凡抬手覆上怀里人柔软的发顶，细软的发丝从指缝里漏了出来。他欲言又止，最终还是没有把人摇醒。

并且一而再，再而三地默许了李振洋的这种行为。

 

有些变化是悄无声息又不可逆的。后来很多次，他们都分别想过，如果可以重来，是不是还会做出这样的决定。

那时候他们分别从不同的床伴身上爬起来，欲望被填满后，内里的空隙就会显得无处可藏。对着酒店落地窗外的万家灯火，卜凡总会想到曾经他和李振洋住过的出租屋，妖孽横生的超模学长套了个破背心，毫无形象地蹲在沙发上啃泡面。过长的刘海被随手扎成一个冲天小揪，脚偶尔会特别欠地踩过来，不偏不倚地踏到卜凡两腿正中的胯上。卜凡全身汗毛炸起，捧着王者荣耀摇摆不定。猴子正原地耍了个花枪，“吃俺老孙一棒！”

李振洋就笑了，他歪在一旁，刻意拖长了声调。“哎弟弟，这要怎么吃啊？”

操，这还能忍。卜凡怒起，直接把人掀翻。后来泡面和游戏一起凉了，举报页面跳了出来，还是没人有空理会。

 

  
那段时间李振洋用omega信息素用的很凶，无他，就因为他知道卜凡很喜欢。他对上下也不是很敏感，爽到就好。于是日子就这样没心没肺地厮混过去。

直到卜凡发现李振洋开始毫无缘由地高热，昏昏沉沉地烧一整天，第二天又莫名其妙地复原。开始俩人都不以为意，然而随着时间的推移，高热开始变得有规律，时间也越拖越长。

那次卜凡在暮色降临时叫醒李振洋，他端着温水和退烧药坐在床边，看着被子里烧到眉眼泛红的男朋友，心里突然闪过了一丝不详的预感。

他把水杯搁在床头，干脆利落地抬手去撕那人脖颈的抑制贴。李振洋烧得厉害，阻拦不及，只象征性地抬了抬手腕。

卜凡被浓郁的omega信息素逼得呼吸一窒，他缓慢地站直了身子，抿紧了唇线。夕阳彻底消失，黑暗悄无声音地笼罩上来，细密地兜住了一切。

他问，“离你上次注射过去多久了？”

李振洋抬手遮住了脸，每次他赖床的时候都会这样。他沉默了半晌，开口时声线依旧很软，沙哑里带着漫不经心的懒散。

“一个月。”

他顿了顿，接着偏了偏头，露出了苍白的脖颈。“小凡，能不能咬我一下？”

他把喘息都吞了回去，黑暗的房间里看不清神情。声线还是一如既往的柔软，带了点鼻音。“咬我一下，应该就能退烧了。”

 

卜凡挡在李振洋前面，替自己的哥哥承受医生的责骂。

“简直是胡闹！信息素是能随便注射的吗！”医生对着卜凡厉声教训着。李振洋低头坐在后面，看着手里的诊断书，什么都没说。

卜凡最后拎了整整一大袋的药物踏出医院。因为长期且大量的omega信息素注入，导致李振洋自身的信息素完全紊乱，无法正常代谢。更严重的是，他体内代谢不掉的omega信息素被反复标记，混杂了另一个alpha的信息素，使他会定期经历类似发情期的高热。

医生说可以隔断治疗，只是周期很长。李振洋安静听完，询问还有没有其他方法。他假装不经意地抬眼，看向一旁的卜凡，又很快地移开了视线。

其他办法就是适应这种越来越偏omega的体质。医生不为所动，专业而残忍地表述了一系列可能产生的临床症状。李振洋漫不经心地听着，下意识摸出了口袋里的ESSE，又恍然惊醒一般，屈指揉皱了烟盒表面，不动声色地塞了回去。

卜凡拎着巨大的袋子站在街头，192的挺拔身材总是引来无数围观的目光。他随便套件衣服，都能穿出秀场的意味。平日他和李振洋一起出街，回头率百分之百，大模的气场煞到方圆五尺，几乎寸草不生。

而这次他等了很久，李振洋都没有跟上来。于是卜凡转身，视线追溯过去，看到李振洋站在不远的地方。他抬起头，正远远注视着中心商厦的一块巨幅广告。

那是杜嘉班纳的新季主打。古典刺绣撞色出鲜艳或柔和的色调，男模身着复古红黑西装，斑斓的珠宝钻石点缀其中，冷硬个性与别致风情热烈交织，撞出独特而鲜明的品牌风格。

卜凡惊觉自己很久都没有远距离地看过李振洋了。他们朝夕相处，距离近到为负，他熟悉了李振洋每一个习惯和毛病，像是清晨起床时的生无可恋和乱翘的脑袋毛，对炸鸡和泡面疯狂的热爱，还有预谋坏事前翘起的嘴角。太多细节填满了他的念想，以至于他逐渐淡化了最初见人的那种惊艳。

他看着李振洋随意地站在那里，跟当年站在毕设后台等着调教新生时一样。可卜凡无法继续自欺，他不得不承认，有些无法言喻的东西已经发生的改变。他的学长身型单薄了很多，带着易折的脆弱感，腰更是窄到不堪一握。

李振洋注视着巨幅广告牌，像是察觉了什么，侧过头，看向另一边的卜凡。他低垂下眼，突然温柔笑开。

“可惜了。过去没走过他家的秀。”

卜凡在那一瞬，突然痛恨自己对名为李振洋的阅读理解做的太好。他喉咙口哽了几秒，才找回自己的声音。可他仍然不知此时能说些什么宽慰的话语，在现实面前，说什么都会是讽刺。

杜嘉班纳对模特的要求很强硬，只要标准的大A，要那种从骨子里透出来的不羁和侵略。像是一张硬性门票，把非我族类通通拒之门外。

他过去本是可以的。

卜凡径直朝人走过去，在喧嚣的街头握上他学长的手。他牵住了他心尖上的缺口，听到了暴雨阑珊的声音。而那人轻到不可分辨的叹息，就让风雨骤停。

 

当晚卜凡把李振洋摁进了柔软的床榻里，他撕掉了自己的抑制贴，在铺天盖地的海盐气息里，指尖抵着人光洁的后背，沿脊椎的起伏，一节一节按压下去。

李振洋手肘撑着床板，在瞬间全身绷紧，又缓慢地卸了力气，逐渐软了下来。

卜凡伸手摸上身下人的脖颈，指尖覆上贴合的抑制贴，摩挲到边缘，缓慢地撕开。李振洋避都不避，顺从地随人摆布，只是侧过了头，眼眸半垂着注视卜凡，细密的睫毛遮住了黑沉眼底的全部情绪。

他安静地看着卜凡，呼吸在混杂的信息素里不可避免地开始急促，眼角也晕开了一抹浅淡的红，像胭脂抵着下眼睑划了道线。

卜凡没有做任何前戏，扶着坚硬的性器直接顶了进去。李振洋急促的喘息里带上了无法自控的呜咽，又很快被他吞了回去，鼻腔泄出细微的呻吟。他感受到了被填满的饱胀，带着细微的酸疼，而温热的液体不受控制地开始分泌，柔软的甬道自发而妥帖地包裹上alpha的性器。

可卜凡今晚似乎不想放过他。

没有过度和承接，每一记抽送都是大开大合的操干。粗暴的顶撞揉碾深处的敏感点，李振洋快咬不住下唇，磕出一圈泛白的齿痕，喘息被撞得支离破碎。麻痛快感一层一层叠加累积，逐渐覆盖理智，穴肉咬得男人性器越来越紧，肉壁舔吮体内的柱身，抽插时带出湿泞粘腻的液体，湿漉漉地沿臀缝流下，染湿了身下的一片床单。

卜凡被绞得发疼。他不发一言，凶狠地操干到底。馥郁的玫瑰香气被翻绞出惊涛骇浪，在灭顶的情潮里盛放出荼蘼的架势。李振洋在欲望里浮沉，连最后一点清明都想舍弃，他想，他是真喜欢的。

直到性器的顶端生生在湿软的内壁凿出缝隙。李振洋霍然睁眼，眼底是破碎的慌张惊惧，挣扎着想撑着起身。卜凡忽然停了，他把人两只手抓起来，合十握上手腕，举过头顶，压在了枕头上。

“这是什么……小凡，等……等一等！”

急促的喘息里都带着抖，李振洋挣扎着想逃脱，不过双手都被紧紧禁锢，只能腰部往前弓起，像只被捏住了后颈的猫，弱点都落入他手，这个动作反而让卜凡进的更深。

而卜凡下了死力气压住了他，连动都无法动弹。

李振洋惊骇之下，直接变了脸色。体内含着的肉刃依旧在锲而不舍地撞击着那个位置，他惊慌地发现，有个隐秘的入口在逐渐累积的情潮下被拍打得松懈。Alpha的生殖腔依旧存在，只是已经退化，紧密地闭合在永远不会被造访的甬道深处。

李振洋躲他，所有本事都用尽了还是躲不开，心里头一片空荡的恐慌，又夹着细密的疼。他仓皇间想说些什么，却都隐在一声呜咽里。卜凡顶进了他闭合的生殖腔，性器顶端挑开了那条狭窄的缝，一分一毫地钉了进去。他下手凶狠，不容任何反抗，后头反而放得轻了，竟然带出了一丝缱绻的温柔意味。

李振洋散了一身又一身的汗，颤抖到经不起任何触碰。他连开口都不能，只能失声着喘息，眼泪直接落了下来。灭顶的快感夹杂着剧痛席卷了他，简直像是小死了一遭，不受掌控的恐惧束缚住了他。

“不行，卜凡，别这样……”

李振洋狠狠咬破了舌尖，在炸开的血腥气里找回瞬息清明，艰难地开口。他攥上卜凡摁着他的手指，用力到不住发抖。卜凡居高临下地看着那人凹陷的腰窝，苍白的脖颈，他就着抵在人生殖腔的姿势，横揽人腰，直接把李振洋掀了过来。

姿势的变化导致被后穴夹得更紧，情欲鲜活得简直触手可及。他偏头去亲吻李振洋，低声开口，嗓子比往日更加低哑。“你不喜欢这样吗？”

李振洋惊恐地发现体内的性器有即将成结的趋势，他挣动得更加剧烈，绝望在对未知的恐惧里掀起滔天骇浪。

“你到底——你怎么能……！”

他失控地哭到抽噎，咬牙切齿地吐字，尾音带着愤恨的颤意，像心口上的一把尖刀，直直插进卜凡的心尖。李振洋挣扎一分，利刃就再进一寸。

李振洋的瞳孔极黑，像是淬过水的琉璃，偏偏眼角眉梢都带了抹压不下的红，像是炙热的烈火烧灼，水汽都滚烫到即将沸腾。他哭得异常惨烈，又愤怒至极，在滔天的情欲里咬着牙根，一字一字地说。

“你凭什么来标记我……我，从来，不是omega！”

卜凡听到心房处重物落地的声音，伴随着一声了然的叹息。他想，他果然很了解李振洋。这人喜欢把自己藏得极深，他也乐意陪着人玩揣着明白装糊涂的亲密戏码。

可这回不行。总有些事是行不通的。

他压住李振洋剧烈挣动的身体，下巴磕在人肩窝，他低声说话时鼻音很重，伤心都凝成了实质，要沿着眼角坠落下来。

“没事了，洋洋，你不要怕……你别害怕我。”

卜凡克制而干脆地从温软的生殖腔里抽身而出，怒张的性器在体外成结。然后他俯下身，把哭得上气不接下气的李振洋圈在怀里，手掌覆上那人柔软的碎发。

他的身体还处于情热，偏偏心底已经开始变冷。他一双眼睛低垂着看向别处，像是要破开眼前的红尘，浮沉里虚虚晃晃，又好像疲惫至极，落幕得悄无声息。

他想，他的洋洋，心高气傲的大学长，是很适合杜嘉班纳的，无论从前或以后。他天生适合各种光怪陆离的时尚秀场，就该做个睥睨众生的蓝血超模。

 

李振洋那次情事后高烧不退，他被人半夜抱着去挂了急诊，情况严重到住了一周医院。

回来时本就不大的出租屋空荡了很多，冷清得过分，衣架和洗漱台面都被扫空了半边。李振洋站在安静的客厅，沉默地伫立了很久。等夕阳彻底落了下去，暮色四沉，他才活动了下已经僵硬的关节，去给自己烧了壶热水。

 

多年以后他们在坤音娱乐再次相遇，震惊到面面相觑。前尘往事都已经被岁月封存，他们像最普通的学长和学弟见面，热络里带着分寸恰到好处的生疏。

可木子洋到最后也没有走过杜嘉班纳。

他甚至原因不明地放弃了模特这个职业，投身北京郊区的一家小公司，充满情怀地要做一个练习生。

卜凡没有问过木子洋为什么会做这样的职业规划，他知道这应该是他们之间最后的机会。所以他坦然避开，亲手焊死了这种可能。

就像午夜梦回时，他还是会遇到那个浑身湿透的学长，在阑珊暴雨里沉默望向他。

而卜凡一次都没有伸出手。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
岳明辉侧过身，给卜凡让了条路。

他低垂下眉眼，收拢的眼尾压下了一丝倦怠，像独行的旅人，阔别了最后一站绿洲，向更深的沙漠禹禹而行。

岳明辉向灵超走了过去，他抬手揉了把小孩柔软的碎发，然后握上人手腕，指腹摩挲掉了那一丝渗出的血线。血迹干涸在皮肤表面，在末尾晕出一小片痕迹，擦不下去。

“我不疼，妈妈。”可能是抑制剂开始发挥了效用，或是因为什么其他的，灵超整个人都安静了下来。他看了眼面前的岳明辉，没等人开口就抢先说话，声线轻柔，带着鼻音，乖巧得跟方才狂飙信息素的凶狠ALPHA判若两人。

灵超的眼底还压着没褪去的红，晕染得触目惊心，像沁了血的玉石，撞击出泠泠声响。岳明辉长久地注视着他，最后只是轻轻点了点头。

灵超就着岳明辉牵着他的那只手，微微低头，用脸颊轻轻贴上人手背。他就像一个在外受了委屈的孩子，缩回安全的范围后，悄无声息地把自己埋了起来。

 

直到浴室那边再次发出声响，灵超像从一种柔软的姿态里被突然唤醒，他神色未变，只是攥着岳明辉的手指轻微地紧了一瞬。而岳明辉明显地感受到，他绷紧得像一张拉满的弓，静止却岌岌可危。

卜凡单手抱着人，撑开浴室的门栏。他带着潮湿的水汽，在蒸腾而起的馥郁香气里大步迈了出来。蜷缩在他怀里的人浑身湿透，头埋在人胸口，只露出苍白而脆弱的一段后颈。

高热让人几乎陷入了昏迷，木子洋顺从地被人抱在怀里，手指紧紧攥着卜凡胸口那块衣料，扯出纠结的褶皱，骨节都用力到惨白。

岳明辉直接后退两步，再次让出一条路。卜凡把怀里人放在灵超的床上，自己跪坐在床沿。狭小的单人床瞬间被挤得满当，卜凡相当于把木子洋直接放到了灵超的怀里。

灵超猛地看向卜凡，眼底那些柔软的情绪再次被撕裂，凶狠和戒备疯狂滋长蔓延，风化成一层冷硬的武装，强硬地压下了所有的震惊和惊慌失措。

灵超喉结滚动，开口时声线哑得不像话。“他怎么了？”

抑制贴尽职尽责地制止了灵超所有试图炸开的汹涌信息素，激得年轻的alpha无法自控地暴躁难忍。卜凡不为所动，他抬眼看灵超，上挑的眼角像一柄尖刀，锋利而散发冷意，挑开粉饰太平的表象，破开最后的遮掩，与人针锋相对。

“他体内有弄不掉的omega信息素。”

卜凡甚至扯起了一边嘴角，他的五官锐利到过分鲜明，连笑意都残忍得像一种讽刺。灵超的脸色瞬间苍白了几分，他像是不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，漆黑瞳孔闪了一下，建立起的武装在瞬间全线溃败，他在兵荒马乱里低头，仓皇地看了眼怀里的木子洋。

“都说了，不是所有后果你都能承担的。”卜凡声线平稳，每个字的末尾都断得利落，压死了所有试图翻滚的惊涛骇浪。

“但是今天，李英超。”他一字一顿，眼底是不可撼动的淡漠。

“你搞出来的烂摊子，你得自己收拾。”

 

灵超张口，却没发出任何声音。最后他咬紧了牙根，猛地把头侧向一边。

过去他一直以为自己会分化成omega，其他人也是这样以为的。他天生该是那种柔软的，带着香甜气息的生物。灵超知道自身的优势，精致的五官，纤细的身材，以及少年无辜而清澈的漆黑眼瞳。他只要长久注视着他的哥哥，木子洋就会不出意料地败下阵来。

他的洋哥会举起手挡着脸，无可奈何地笑着投降。然后灵超就笑得明媚又雀跃，他奔过去挂在木子洋宽阔的肩膀上，撒娇一样例数自己小小的过分要求。木子洋总略微低下头，噙着笑意听着，手指不动声色地缠绕上去，两个人的十指相扣，指尖交错，摩挲出不为人知的缠绵意味。

小王子总是占尽了世间的偏爱。他可以理直气壮地索要特权，而木子洋从不会拒绝。他的哥哥对他宠到百依百顺，如果具化成实物，那样粘腻甜软的糖果一定让灵超躲不开蛀牙。

那段回忆像蒙上了一层雾，美好得虚幻，灵超每次去回溯，都能在边角摸到一些微妙的失真。当时的灵超可能遗漏了一些细节，那应该是些掩埋在盛大欢愉的假象之下，细碎而尖锐的存在。

所以当灵超分化的那天，他在高烧里神志不清，却还是顺从本能地去寻找木子洋的身影。岳明辉在床边俯下身，用湿冷毛巾擦着他额头细密的薄汗，低声哄着，“没事，儿子，你只是要长大了。”

灵超被高热挟持，还有些不明所以，乖巧地呜咽着点头。直到某种特殊的气味充斥了他的鼻腔，灵超恍惚地嗅到一种冰冷的气息，吸气时顺着气管一路冷到肺叶，呼出又尖锐得冲向头顶。

他侧头看向岳明辉的脖颈，那里严密谨慎地覆盖着抑制贴。不是哥哥的味道，灵超思考的缓慢，甚至感受到了神经运转的钝痛。也没有omega会是这个味道。

他在呛人的薄荷味里，哑着嗓子问，“岳岳妈……我是alpha吗？”

岳明辉沉默了，他转身看向门外。灵超的视线跟着追了过去，然后他模糊地看到了木子洋。

那一眼破开了粉饰多时的太平假象，鲜花和糖果簇拥出来的风花雪月被撞击得支离破碎。木子洋远远伫立着，无动于衷地旁观着灵超在分化的痛苦里苦苦煎熬。在那个瞬间，他褪去了所有温柔和宠溺的伪装，姿态冷硬得好似一柄出鞘的兵刃。

他看着灵超，像看一个命定的宿敌。

他的哥哥过去从未用这样的眼神注视过他，锋利而冰冷，透着拒人千里的淡漠。灵超最终还是没能躲过蛀牙，他糖吃的太多，在毫无准备的甜蜜里骤然触碰到隐秘的神经。小孩在疼痛里依旧感到茫然，眼泪就先落了下来。

泪眼朦胧间有人走过来，轻轻擦掉了他脸颊的泪。灵超噙着眼泪望向卜凡，一直张扬跋扈的哥哥敛起了反骨，动作轻柔到不可思议，他眼底荡着复杂难以辨析的情绪，灵超隐约察觉到了浮于最表层的那种，叫做悲悯。

卜凡说，“没错弟弟，你是个alpha。”

 

“咬他这里。”

卜凡把木子洋按在怀里，强迫使人侧过头，露出泛红的颈间腺体。木子洋下意识地挣扎，然而高热和情潮同时席卷着他，微弱的力道在alpha眼里简直如蜉蝣撼树。卜凡把人死死固定在自己怀里，抬眼看向灵超，那一眼如利器出鞘，直逼喉管，抵上人皮肤割出道冰冷的血线。

“你要暂时标记他，然后陪他度过发情期。”卜凡彻底撕掉木子洋颈侧被水浸湿的抑制贴，指腹按上那人彻底裸露的腺体，指尖陷在柔软的皮肤里，紧密贴合痕迹若隐若现的陈旧牙印。木子洋在被触碰的瞬间就发出了崩溃的呜咽，急促的呼吸尾音都像带了啜泣，他颤抖着抬手握上卜凡的手腕，却分毫力气都使不出来，无法辨别究竟是抗拒，还是寻求长久以来习惯的慰藉。

卜凡手上动作直接粗暴，视线却一直落在灵超身上。他的声线果断杀伐，咬字却咬出了冷淡的意味。

“会吗？小朋友。”

 

灵超看着卜凡，大模凌冽的气质和锋利五官竟然与另一个人微妙的重合。他无法自控地回忆起那天，知道自己分化成alpha后，利落转身离开的木子洋。灵超伸出手，指尖抵上木子洋随着喘息而震颤的胸口。他甚至这一瞬间，想直接剖开怀里这人的胸膛，去看那颗跳动的淋漓脏器，到底装了些什么，又隐瞒了什么。

灵超看着卜凡狭长的眼眸，就像看到了木子洋当初锋利而淡漠的那个眼神。他还记得他哥哥一而再，再而三的拒绝。他无法漠视木子洋的意愿。

“可是我——”

“要么咬他。”卜凡毫不客气地打断了他的话，“要么滚吧。”

他丧失了最后的耐性，看向灵超的眼神直白到带着兽性的轻蔑。灵超缓慢地绷紧了全身，他深深地看了一眼卜凡，然后低下了头，牙尖磕破木子洋柔软的脖颈，狠狠刺入苍白的皮肤。

鲜血混着玫瑰香气一同炸开，薄荷气息轻柔而紧密地渗透在里面。

木子洋剧烈震颤了一下，在那瞬间松开了紧握着卜凡的手。

 

卜凡冷静而克制地卸了手上的力道。他起身，走向全程不发一言的岳明辉。

“走了。”他抬手覆上岳明辉的后颈，跟过去一样轻柔地捏了一下。“难道你要看现场。”

岳明辉像突然被惊醒，他侧头看了一眼卜凡。

卜凡在那一眼里缓慢地放下了手，神色突兀变化后，他抿平了唇线，手指虚覆在岳明辉背脊，却迟迟不敢放下去。

“你，是不是，”卜凡甚至有点磕绊，几秒之后才找回自己的声音。“队长，我——”

岳明辉在这句“队长”里忍不住笑了。他低下头，眉眼弯起的时候染上了纯粹的少年气。他主动拉上卜凡出去，离开时用脚轻巧地勾上了门。

“你有文化有背景的队长可受不了这个。”

岳明辉浑身湿透地站在外面，轻描淡写地说。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
人生有时候就像一场漫无边际的奔跑，每个人都被推着夺命狂奔，仿佛身后有一百万只丧尸围城，血肉模糊又虎视眈眈。

可并没有人知道身后到底有什么，可惧或是可怖。

或许人潮涌动之后，在遍地静默里，只有一个小丑伶仃而行。他手里拿着个破旧的木头盒子，在观众面前轻巧打开。

啪地一声，一个弹簧毛绒小怪兽跳到脸上，配着滑稽荒唐的电子音乐。

 

可是你敢停吗。

木子洋停住脚步，站在原地，逆着狂奔的人群回望。他在川流不息的人海里踟蹰，预感到追逐着所有人的那个庞然大物越来越近。

他的本能告诉他不能停，必须继续向前狂奔，离得越远越好，可他迈不开步伐。

颈间的烧灼刺痛到难以忍受的地步，他抬手死死摁住侧颈红肿的腺体，把痛苦的喘息都咬在牙根里。像是在跟什么较着劲，他逆着所有仓皇逃窜的人群站在原地，仿佛逆行，一步一步朝着万劫不复的未知坠下去。

而有人接住了他。

 

木子洋闻到了暴雨的气息，冲刷过泥土和砂石，撞碎在空气里的水汽潮湿里带着腥气。可抱住他的少年身体温暖干燥，像刚晒过太阳的懒洋洋的微醺，抽条拔高的骨骼关节格外鲜明，那人的手握了上来，轻柔地包裹住了他。

灵超牙尖还抵着木子洋的脖颈，他含糊地开口说话，舌尖不自觉地舔舐过木子洋胀痛的腺体表面，湿软触感像一只奶猫，用最原始的爱意朝人撒娇。

“哥哥……”

木子洋预想中熟悉的痛苦并没有在血管里散开。

他感受到坚硬牙尖磕进了自己颈侧的皮肤，信息素注入被咬破的腺体。然而alpha信息素并没有在他血液里躁动互斥，清冷的薄荷留兰香早在更早之前就被玫瑰伏特加细密包裹，融成一种微妙的平衡。如今在心脏的起搏下，信息素被压往全身的神经末梢，烧灼感第一次没有经历碾压式阵痛就缓慢退去，像悄无声息地退潮。木子洋模糊地看向灵超，小孩的腺体被抑制贴盖得严密，却还是露出了一点血红齿印的边角，血结成了深红色的痂，衬在白皙的皮肤上，简直触目惊心。

灵超顶进来的时候，嘴唇还是没离开木子洋的脖颈。少年声线低柔得不可思议，温温软软，像在诵读古老而神秘的断章。

“……我只是，不想你难过。”

灵超把亲吻印在怀里人的耳后，舌尖擦过纤细交错的青色血管。他严密地盖住了自身冰冷的薄荷气息，一退再退，放任另一种信息素在体内肆意侵略，大刀阔斧地扩张领土。难以言喻的疼痛在血管里叫嚣，像要扬筋挫骨，可灵超不动声色地支撑着木子洋，他揽住人腰身固定，克制而稳定地操进去。背部肌肉绷紧得像一张弓，肩胛骨印在汗湿的衬衫上，像要破茧而出的蝶。

年长者在汹涌的情潮里狠狠抓住弟弟的肩膀，指尖陷入那人肩头单薄的皮肤里。灵超又往前顶了一下，木子洋就在支撑的双臂之间蜷起身体，颤抖着咬住下唇，唇肉被牙尖反复碾得像要滴血。急促喘息的尾音里都是潮湿的情欲欢愉。

灵超操得他从里到外都湿透了，玫瑰盛开到快要烂熟，馥郁香气肆意扩散。木子洋听灵超在他耳畔低声认错，他说，“我以后，不会再做让你为难的事了。你想标记我，我就让你标记，你不想做的，我们通通不做。哥哥，我不想再看你痛了。”

他低声地说，如果你不想属于我，那就让我属于你吧。

木子洋在撞击里垂下眉眼，眼泪从睫毛间落了下来。被推上高潮的瞬间，他终于想起人们夺命狂奔的原因，被避而不及的神秘怪兽其实有个人尽皆知的名字，它叫做命运。

小孩笑得温柔又令人心安。他浴血而来，单手执剑，只影孤身地抵御了身后追逐咆哮的庞然大物，硬生生劈出一道隔绝世事的天险沟壑。

然后他抱住了他的玫瑰，在不断下坠的呼啸风声里低头吻他。他说，不要怕，哥哥，我接住你了。

 

卜凡坐在空荡的房间里，侧头观察镜子前的岳明辉。

这个房间是大厂唯一的一间没有摄像头的空宿舍。里面设施一应俱全，具体作用不言而喻。所以当卜凡和岳明辉一起进了这个房间的时候，他们都不用回头，就听到身后无数omega震惊到心碎的声音。

此时岳明辉扒了湿透的衣物，对着镜子擦着头发。肌肉匀称而饱满的覆盖在人骨骼上，线条拉扯出荷尔蒙的蓬勃欲望。大片的纹身缠绕上他的手臂，彰显出某种野望，像勉力被束缚的穷奇凶兽，叫嚣着要挣脱牢笼。

“你还要看多久？”

岳明辉把半湿的毛巾随手扔进洗手池，转过身直视回去，腰身抵着盥洗台边缘的大理石台面。

卜凡抬眼看他，突然说，“老岳，我就问你一次。”

岳明辉屈指在光滑的桌面轻磕一下。“你说。”

卜凡说，“你是不是喜欢我。”

岳明辉的指尖在光滑的桌面毫无征兆地滑了一下。卜凡起身，朝岳明辉走了过来，单手撑上盥洗台桌面，把人圈在自己的臂弯之内。他居高临下地看着岳明辉，看到了那人还挂着水汽的鼻尖，漆黑浓密的睫毛，簌簌颤抖，在眼下投出一小片阴影。

他从未摸到过岳明辉的底。那么多次抵死缠绵，还有朝夕相处的，属于队友和兄弟间的熟稔，岳明辉总是轻车熟路并恰到好处地区分一切。他的分寸感精准到令人发指的程度，他们已经在一起厮混了一年多，卜凡还没有完全知悉他信息素的味道。可能是出于对木子洋体质保护的顾虑，或是其他什么原因，岳明辉时刻带着抑制贴，还会保险起见地再喷一层中和剂。

只有偶然踏进他刚洗过澡的浴室，窗户的通风口还来不及吹散所有的痕迹，一丝极淡的气味混杂在潮湿蒸腾的水雾里，抓不紧握不住，只能从细微的侵略感里察觉，这是一个alpha留下的气息。

他们相安无事地踏着游戏规则平衡共处，直到这次突如其来的腥风血雨。卜凡在岳明辉那短暂的一眼里，电光石火间摸到了迷雾下翻腾的真实一角。像是不破金身陡然出现的裂痕，卜凡以近乎兽性的直觉咬死了追击出去，甚至完全没有考虑后果。

他不会认错，当时他的哥哥看他的那一眼，在湿漉漉的漆黑眼底压不下的情绪，赤裸地暴露在外，直白到令人心悸。

那是心疼。

岳明辉只愣了一秒，然后笑了。他神色坦然，发梢上的水落了下来，擦过眼角，留下一道浅浅的水痕。

岳明辉丝毫不拖泥带水，否认的干脆利落。

“你想太多了。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
卜凡略微低下头，注视着岳明辉。

岳明辉神色不变，无比坦荡。一边的眉毛略微上挑，带了分意外的苦恼。于是卜凡点了点头，鼻腔里发出的笑声轻得像气音。

“那就行。我的哥哎，你可别吓我。”

卜凡低头在口袋里翻找出香烟，烟盒都被水泡得软烂，在指尖泛着潮气，扯开里面却没湿。他捏了根ESSE叼嘴里，翻遍全身上下都没摸到打火机。最好只好认命地咬着香烟滤嘴，含含糊糊地低声说话。

“……不然我可罪过大了。”

岳明辉看他叼着烟上下左右地翻，细长的女士烟被那人咬住，压在单薄锋利的唇角，竟搭配出种猛兽蔷薇的铁血娇柔。他倚上身后的盥洗台，手腕撑在台面上，百无聊赖地看卜凡左右还是漏过了外套右边的那个口袋，像遇到个无法被发现的盲点。

可岳明辉只是安静地看着，他什么都不说。

 

岳明辉很明白卜凡话里的意思。

他和木子洋的那点破事从未避着岳明辉，还无数次拖了人下水。

第一次跟卜凡搞上床以后，岳明辉挂了一身青紫和斑驳痕迹，拎了一塑料袋的冰啤酒就往木子洋身上砸。金属易拉罐撞上腿骨，木子洋把痛呼咬在喉咙底，一声没吭，乖巧得不像话，只敢用指腹偷摸揉两下。

“时隔多年跟前任一起玩了场3P，是不是百感交集？”岳明辉往木子洋身边一坐，放任自己整个人都陷入了柔软的沙发。他全身上下都被玫瑰和海盐的信息素浸透了，像被打了标的猎物，余韵里还渗出情欲的味道。

岳明辉拉开一罐啤酒，金属拉环应声断裂，混着气泡炸开的声响，在安静的客厅里异常清脆。

“需要有偿提供心理疏导么，I’m professional.”

木子洋也拎了罐啤酒在手里。冰冷的金属表面凝结了细密的水珠，湿冷地粘附在人指尖上。他沉默了许久，才侧过头去看岳明辉，眼底带着复杂难辨的情绪。

“……老岳，可能你觉得没必要，”木子洋停顿了一下，“我得替他道个歉。”

窗外的余晖暖得不像话，暖色调的光线洒了进来，衬得木子洋的发梢都是透明的金色。木子洋看到岳明辉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，那个瞬间的表情甚至摆脱了成年人的深思熟虑与云淡风轻。木子洋不自觉放软了声音，本就温柔的声线混着细微鼻音，像引诱，又像讨好的撒娇。 

“卜凡这个小畜生吧，很多时候随心所欲，又蛮横无理。偏偏直觉强得令人发指，总能咬上别人避之不及的痛处。“

木子洋说的很轻，又很慢，字句分明，咬字咬出了珍视的意味。

”所以哥哥……日后如果发生什么，还要你多担待了。”

岳明辉当时仗着成年人的清醒与自持，点评这出狼崽子从前任领土里圈地夺食的戏码，无非是旧情难断，以及alpha的胜负欲作祟，一眼到底又缺乏新意。

唯一出乎他意料的是木子洋的低姿态。他莫名其妙地望向木子洋，“搞什么，你这是要托孤吗？”

岳明辉陷在沙发里，换了个更舒服的姿势。他咬上易拉罐的边缘，牙尖抵着金属，漫不经心的说话时磕碰出细微的声响。“贼船都上了，还能咋办……你们一个两个的，反正都不省心，老子拉扯起来也没差。”

 

然而介入的性事，卜凡其实搞过两次。

第一次就是当他知道岳明辉和木子洋过去那段的时候，他在床上摁着岳明辉，信息素日天日地的暴起，激到木子洋跟他刚了次正面。

第二次是他撞破了岳明辉的性事。

粘腻的omega挂在岳明辉身上，软得像滩水，被搅出放浪的情欲。甜到齁人的信息素炸在封闭的空间里，却找不到半点alpha的气息。

岳明辉带着满身中和剂的气味，在坤音练习室里操着他们的舞蹈老师。他横臂稳稳揽住人腰，撑下了全部的重量，遍布刺青的手臂肌肉线条起伏，随着每一次挺入而绷紧，炸出的荷尔蒙直接爆表。

卜凡是来拿忘在练习室的ipod的，碰巧撞见了这一出大戏。空荡的教室只开了一盏灯，光线局促且集中，打在omega光滑的背脊上，反射出一片波光粼粼的汗湿痕迹。卜凡干脆靠在了大片的落地镜子上，他饶有兴趣地歪着头，欣赏这一出肉欲横陈的午夜戏码。

岳明辉也毫不避讳，他手掌都陷进怀里Omega肥软挺翘的屁股里，色情而侵略地揉按。指痕留在人白嫩的皮肤上，很快就开始泛红，鲜嫩的红痕刺激着alpha施虐的欲望，辛辣刺激，让胜负欲旺盛，像汹涌燎原的火。

卜凡眼底的颜色骤然深了下去。

屈服于情欲的omega在顶撞里哭叫出声，他紧紧环着岳明辉的腰，小腿在止不住地发抖。怀里的人过于娇小，白皙的皮肤都覆上了一层情潮席卷的粉。他在朦胧的泪眼里看到镜子后的卜凡，羞耻混合情欲顺着光一起劈头盖脸打了过来，omega瑟缩着低下头，把脸埋进岳明辉起伏的胸膛，从喉咙里发出一些模糊的求饶声音。

岳明辉抬手捏住人下颔，温柔却不容拒绝地强迫他抬头，正对没有死角的落地镜，指节还像逗弄猫一样刮蹭了一下人下巴底下的软肉。

“别躲啊，老师。”他噙着笑意在人耳畔低语，下身准确而凶狠地撞击着omega的敏感点，擦过脆弱却大张的生殖腔。他抬眼瞥向卜凡，喘息着扬起嘴角，漫不经心地挑高了眉毛。

“不如给最硬的学生做个示范，要多软，才能讨人喜欢。”

卜凡似笑非笑地望回去，狭长的眼眸闪着一点锋芒。他用脚勾过一旁的椅子，干脆坐了下来，兴趣盎然地看人表演。

“老岳，可把你能的。”他声音里带着一个愉悦的上挑的弧度，眼尾压下了蠢蠢欲动的进攻和凶猛。像脖颈上系了细链的凶兽，束缚单薄得岌岌可危。它直勾勾地盯着猎物，慢条斯理地亮出利爪和森森白牙。

“……原来你跟Omega做爱的时候，是这个样子的，啊。”

岳明辉抬眼跟人对视，看向卜凡的视线被情欲浸泡，煞意和侵略克制在眼底，浮出水面的只剩冰冷的疏离。他额角挂着汗，顺着轮廓滑到下颔，悄无声息地砸了下去。他把自己的性器拔出了分寸，再凶狠地重重顶了进去，肉体撞击着拍打出淫糜的声响。

“Well, Listen to me sweety.”

标准伦敦腔被人咬在舌尖，带出薄情的冷淡意味。他单手撑着怀里濒临高潮的sex partner,抬起下巴，略微上扬嘴角。弧度浅薄地弯起，噙着与情欲截然相反的清醒，和不屑一顾的无动于衷。

“ I don’t make love. I just fuck hard.”

 

那次岳明辉以为自己会被卜凡摁着操回去，当着那个omega的面。

毕竟他装逼装的很到位，按卜凡这种分寸必争，睚眦必报的典型大A个性，怎么可能咽的下这口气。

可卜凡没有。他最后只是起身，轻巧地鼓了鼓掌。然后他径直走过来，俯身在岳明辉嘴角落了个吻。

像是个奖励，又像风雨欲来的战书。

 

日子平静地过，照例无休止的训练，以及日常插科打诨。岳明辉逐渐放松了警惕，直到某天他摸着黑回到宿舍。

那天灵超和木子洋都外出了，晚上也不回来。岳明辉翻找出钥匙捅进锁孔，旋转时没遇到任何晦涩的顿挫感。

他推开了门。

握着门把的那只手在夜风里被吹得冰凉，宿舍的窗帘大敞着，冰冷的月色洒了进来，落在满屋的黑暗里悄无声息。卜凡跪在床上，抬手摁着身下人深陷的腰椎，一寸一寸把自己钉了进去。

卜凡在这个的时候抬起了头，他的面孔一点一点展示在岳明辉的面前，从轮廓分明的眉骨，到高挺笔直的鼻梁，唇线单薄锋利得异常漂亮，略微一挑，就像把斜斜插进肋骨的刀。

操。岳明辉把脏话含在唇齿之间，咬着牙根咽了下去。

他确信卜凡会反击，却想错了方式和地点。

这完全不该。

无声无形的审判之剑已经竖到了头顶，岳明辉才后知后觉地感受到临近的危机，成年人的警觉在这一瞬间全线炸开，从脖颈开始爆裂出细密而刺骨的寒意，顺到全身所有的神经末梢。

岳明辉靠在门栏上，面无表情地看着卜凡把那个他们都操过的omega摁在胯下，就跟过去无数次，卜凡在这张床上，对待他的方式一样。

狼崽子还是一样没有长进，用入侵地盘的方式强硬地刷了波存在感。他叼住别人猎物的喉管，嚣张地挑起眉眼，眼底是赤裸裸的挑衅，泛着冷光的尖齿沾染上模糊的血沫。

“老师……”卜凡哄诱着，低压烟腔里带着戏谑的调笑。“说嘛，是我好，还是岳岳好啊？”

岳明辉平稳地站着，抓着门栏的手指却悄无声息地收紧，骨节用力得泛出惨白，指尖的那点软肉都要陷进坚硬的门栏表面。

他斜斜倚着门栏，歪着头，漆黑瞳孔闪了一下。看似在冷眼旁观整场声色犬马，思绪却开始荒唐的游离。

在这段长久的，与世隔绝的时间空间里，卜凡总喜欢傻了吧唧捧着手机挤岳明辉旁边，眼巴巴瞅人，直到他心软陪着一起开黑。他高大的弟弟缩在沙发里，神色认真地移动视角，搜刮完一大片仓库，再匆匆跑回自己身边，把捡到的98K和八倍镜通通塞给自己。

“尊老爱幼是传统美德。老岳你太弱鸡，就躲起来偷摸狙人得了。”开口还是耍贱又嘲讽的腔调，卜凡操纵着游戏角色利落地翻墙跳了下去，拎了把M4，冲进枪声不断的房区，脚下踏出一片尘土飞扬。

简直是无法遮掩的一贯嚣张做派。

卜凡会把他看中的人都拎过来，再自己画个圈，然后抬高下巴，张扬跋扈地对世界宣布这些人从此是他罩着的了。哈士奇非把自己当老母鸡，护短的厉害，偏还理直气壮，又真心实意。

而岳明辉算是他最短的几块板之一。他对他的哥哥几乎是有求必应，一米九二的大个子，挂着围裙蜷在厨房里，需要刻意低头才能不撞上油烟机的边角。岳明辉就坐在餐桌边上，晃着脑袋哼着歌，百无聊赖地等他的夜宵。

蛋炒饭里加了很多培根，肉香被热气挟持着扑面。卜凡被公司勒令控制身材，只能握个西红柿坐一边，忿恨地目视岳明辉加餐。岳明辉也是把贱皮皮发挥至极，嘚嘚瑟瑟地把嘴吧唧的很响，长吁短叹作诗赞扬这几块培根。

可能是乐极生悲，他的右脚晃着晃着就突然抽筋。岳明辉反应不及，嘶地倒吸一口气，卜凡就自然地俯下身，手指握上他的脚踝，把他绷紧的脚揣到自己怀里。他叼着啃了一半的西红柿，屈指顶上他的脚心，指节轻柔地反复按压。

“让你嘚瑟，遭报应了吧。”卜凡咬着西红柿，笑意混着低哑嗓音都含糊在喉咙里。他把岳明辉冰冷的右脚揣到了心窝的位置，温热的体温透过质感柔软的毛衣传递出来。卜凡动作轻柔地扳住岳明辉的脚趾，稍微往后压了一压。他模糊不清地吐字，漫不经心的低音炮像开了镜的高倍98K，呼啸着穿透空气，分毫不差地狙中红心。

“你吃你的，我帮你压着，不会疼了的。”

 

岳明辉无法自控地想到那一次，自己被卜凡压在身下，操弄到沉溺欲海时，木子洋也是站在门口，以几乎一样的角度，低垂着眉眼看向赤裸的自己。

Omega散出的信息素甜腻得熟悉，他失神地呻吟出声，整个人都被操得熟透了，软得快要往下滴水。岳明辉的视线缓慢下移，落在Omega被情欲捕获的潮红脸庞。那是张熟悉的脸，不久前还流着泪在自己怀里颤抖，哽咽着讨饶，让他轻一点。

而当他站在这个视角，却近乎狼狈地移开了视线。Omega沉迷而放纵的迷离神情映射视网膜，像意料之外的利器，残忍锋利地破开他游戏人间的不坏之身。他明明是现场唯一衣冠楚楚的人，难以承受的羞耻感却后知后觉地汹涌着泛了上来。

要命了。岳明辉抬手覆上自己的颈侧，抑制贴下的腺体疼得不行，连带着脉搏跳动而飙着痛感。他有颗虎牙，长得有点歪，隐在槽牙后面，咬紧牙关的时候会磕到皮肉里。岳明辉竭力克制，与卜凡在甜腻的信息素里对峙。锐利的牙尖深深陷进下唇细嫩的皮肉里，刺破表层，血腥气在唇齿间炸开，混着粘稠的湿意。

在这场因他而起，却又与他无关的性事里，有些东西悄无声息地破碎又重组。没有人察觉的骇浪惊涛，都拍打在岳明辉藏得严密的内里。

 

卜凡最后也没摸到打火机，他把滤嘴咬得斑驳，那根烟也就废了，被人随手扔进垃圾桶里。

天气还凉，卜凡脱了自己的外套搭在岳明辉身上。岳明辉也懒得客气，就这样推门出去。

木子洋被于梓杰连夜带走了，对外宣称身体不适。他们寝室动静闹得太大，无数人窃窃私语地围观八卦。只是八卦的内容跟事实相差甚远，毕竟这几个浪货，除了队长以外都爆过信息素。大A之间的爱恨情仇，无非是为了某个走运的omega。

“所以灵超居然是alpha，我操想想还是有点带感的。”陆定昊带着毛线球帽子眉飞色舞地跟其他人还原场景，“他咬上尤长靖的时候，哎我的妈，A得不要不要的。配张唇红齿白的巴掌脸，反差的视觉冲击简直让人想跪下。”

“再A也太奶了，大厂第一A毫无疑问是卜凡吧，刚踹门那一脚简直把我心都踹成了破风箱呜。”另一个练习生捧着心一起叨逼叨，“哎前几天那个玫瑰混伏特加的味儿会不会是他，如果是的话那我真是被撩到只想死在他床上了……”

“那个不是他。”张昱昱突然开口，“那是木子洋。”

细碎的八卦声骤停，所有人都扭头看向他。张昱昱在视线聚焦点扯了个不自在的笑容，却还是肯定地重复了一遍。

“那个味道是木子洋，我确定。”

“哎呦，”陆定昊瞪大了眼睛，他轻声说话，眼底泄出细碎的兴奋光芒。“有故事啊。”

 

 

于梓杰来接木子洋的时候，把灵超劈头盖脸骂得狗血喷头。

灵超一句也没有反驳，他安静地接受了全部教训。只是在于梓杰说到剧本可能要调整，木子洋撑不到那么后面的时候，他猛地抬起了头，喉结上下滚动了一圈，还是什么都没说出口。

木子洋不在的那几天，灵超被分到了D组，主题曲跳到快要吐出来。尤长靖事后来道谢，他带着腼腆的笑意，不停鞠躬小声致谢，脸颊上浮了层很淡的粉色。

“超级谢谢你哦，超超。”马来甜心笑起来就很软，手指在饱满的脸颊刮了几下。“我本来……发情期是要跟某人一起过的，但是好巧不巧那天吵了一架，我一气之下就把这个事情忘记啦。发情的时候还以为自己要死透了，幸好有你。”

灵超忍不住也笑了起来，少年弯起的眉眼依旧精致到漂亮。他伸手揉了揉尤长靖软乎乎的头发，几乎瞬间就被一道凶悍的视线击中。灵超无辜地举起双手做出投降的姿势，朝不远处冷着脸的林彦俊耸了耸肩。

他和尤长靖头对着头又聊了一会儿，灵超手撑着凳子表面，跨坐在上面，有一搭没一搭地晃着腿。尤长靖又说了个有意思的梗，结果把自己逗笑了，嘎嘎嘎狂笑了半天，才发现没人附和。

他扭头去看灵超，发现灵超扯住了一个路过的练习生的手臂，那个人面露尴尬，笑得言不由衷。灵超抬眼看人，视线斜斜地瞥过去，面无表情的轮廓异常锋利。他开口时声线冷淡，毫不掩饰属于alpha的侵略压迫。

“你刚刚在说什么？张昱昱跟谁，木子洋么。”

 

 

陆定昊话音落了，张昱昱勉强地笑了一下，不想多说。突然一个阴阳怪气的声音插了进来。

“还能什么故事，孤A寡O，搞起来了呗。”

傅佳辰撑在门口，笑得充满恶意。他看着张昱昱瞬间变了的脸色，笑着轻飘飘地弥补一句。“啊，不好意思，主角生气了，开玩笑开玩笑，大家听过就好。”

傅佳辰跟张昱昱同公司又同寝，两个人开始感情似乎不错，第一期节目里也有说有笑，偶尔语出金句，还赚得个塑料姐妹花的称呼。因此傅佳辰半开玩笑的爆料还是进了很多有心人的耳朵。八卦的人哪都不少，傅佳辰开始频繁地在角落里被人拽住，他露出暧昧的笑意，漫不经心地吐出某些充满引导性的字句。

“要死啦，张昱昱真是好命哦。”咀嚼八卦的另一个练习生满脸钦羡，“我也想跟超模搞哎，那个身材，啧，一看腰力就很好。”

傅佳辰轻佻地笑了一声，“超模怎么了，你要是放得开够骚够浪，他就能跟你搞起来。张昱昱那样的他都啃的下去，你还怕什么。”

面前的人却突然都收敛了笑意，神色突兀变化。傅佳辰似有感应地回头去看，被擦破风声呼啸而至的拳头直接打偏了脑袋。

他朝后踉跄了几步才勉强站住。灵超面无表情地走了过来，他手指握上右手手腕，利落地活动了下关节。精致的眉眼也压不住北方爷们的凶狠秉性，灵超用拇指蹭了一下嘴唇，平日显得可爱的虎牙现今像颗若隐若现的犬齿，尖锐而森冷。

“谁家的狗没拴好，放出来扰人清静。”

灵超抬眼直视面前脸色难看的造谣者，鼻腔里哼出一声嘲弄的冷笑。他神色冷淡，轮廓勾勒出凛冽的凶狠意味，像独自捕食的狼崽子，金色竖瞳里闪烁着撕咬的血性。他把指节捏出清脆声响，然后不由分说地，再一次用力砸上那人高挺的鼻梁。

“那我只能代替你主人，好好教训一下了。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
岳明辉和卜凡到场的时候，就看到灵超被两个练习生拦着，分别架着胳膊。灵超紧咬着牙根，面无表情地直视对面的某人，眼神冰冷凶悍，像被激怒的兽，喉口压着意图撕裂对手的示威低吼。

灵超抬手指着傅佳辰，语气森冷，一字一顿。

“别再让老子听到你背后嚼舌根，不然见一次干你一次。”

傅佳辰单手捂着鼻子，酸痛感随呼吸顺着鼻梁往头顶上窜，疼得他眼泪都要飚了出来。他在扭曲的视线里看着灵超，小美人依旧唇红齿白，轮廓也没摆脱那种易折的脆弱少年感。

傅佳辰是个beta，一个注定中庸而缺乏存在感的性别。所以为了成为焦点，他需要一些其他的途径吸引旁人眼球，比如争抢入怀的C位，还有言语间最为致命的强行装逼。

那次他跟同公司的张昱昱在宿舍楼后头荒废的公共厕所里抽烟，天南海北的就侃到了所有练习生身上。傅佳辰磕了指尖的烟灰，又开始犯病地指点江山，语气轻佻地把各家omega评头论足了一遍。

张昱昱心知肚明这人的德性，也就敷衍地听着，中途忍不住小声地点名坤音，细软声音里混着羞涩的雀跃。“……这么一比，感觉坤音还真是难得的A爆了，三A一B。B肯定是灵超吧，长得倒是一点也不像BETA，好看得犯规啊。”

不经意的话语却恰巧正中有心人的痛点，傅佳辰像是被踩到了尾巴的猫，炸起了全身的毛，无意识地架起了过分刻薄的嘴脸。

“灵超？就他还beta，也就哄哄你这种天真小孩儿吧。”他哼出一声冷笑，摆出不屑一顾的嘲讽姿态，嘴角扬起的弧度噙满了下流的轻薄意味。“就看那身段，百分百是个Omega。身娇体柔，操起来肯定很有感觉……哦，对了。”

他侧头朝张昱昱恶意地笑了一下，刻意拖长了音调慢条斯理地说，“你猜，他天天跟三个alpha厮混在一起，得被开发成什么样……啧，但是也不错，以后找个机会把他搞上床，被调教好的，总是用起来爽一点。”

虚掩的厕所门毫无征兆地被踹开，年久失修的老旧木门发出令人牙酸的断续呻吟。傅佳辰跟张昱昱一起扭头看了过去，木子洋撑在门口，指节虚扣一盒苏烟。

身材高挑的大模堵着门，眼神冷到带煞，他直接把揉皱了的烟盒扔到一边，居高临下地望了过来。

“接着说。”木子洋甚至笑了一下，他勾起单边嘴角，扯出锋利的弧度。他略微偏过头，毫不在意地抬手扯下了颈侧的抑制贴。

alpha信息素毫无过度地飚了出来，不加任何收敛，叫嚣着像要掀翻房顶一样，几乎是瞬间就在逼仄空间里炸满。混杂玫瑰的伏特加气息冷冽呛人，吸进鼻腔就变成了细密的刀刃，凌迟着对立者的每一根大脑神经，一刀一刀，偏偏叫人无处可逃。

张昱昱作为一个omega,直接软在了地上，他伏在冰冷瓷砖上，艰难而急促地喘息。木子洋看都不看一眼，径直朝脸色突变，但仍在咬牙强撑的傅佳辰走了过去。

BETA对信息素的感应力要弱很多。但是傅佳辰从没想过，被一个气场全开的alpha单方面压制，竟然是恐怖如斯的事。木子洋每靠近一步，周遭的空气就被爆表的alpha气息填到更进一步的密不透风。天性上的优势是刻在基因里的，每个段序都写好了生物准则，弱肉强食，天经地义。

木子洋手摁上了傅佳辰的肩膀，轻巧地施了个朝下的力。傅佳辰却近乎窒息地恍惚感受到了逾越千万斤的沉重压力，他的心跳在凶狠的漫天信息素里不断飙升，几乎要撞碎了肋骨。

木子洋摁着他，侧头斜斜瞥过来一眼，傅佳辰隐约在那人黑沉的眼底，看到了高高在上的轻蔑，不是声色厉苒的强撑，而是种与生俱来的，属于alpha的自负和狂傲。

“装逼装到你这地步，也是没谁了。还有道歉就免了，太没诚意。”

木子洋看着他，扯出一个不近人情的疏离弧度，笑意却丝毫没到眼底，他用指尖敲了两记傅佳辰的肩膀，轻巧而随意。

“这样吧，你跪一个，这事儿就翻篇了。”

傅佳辰不可置信地猛然抬头看他，木子洋几乎是同一瞬间再度凶狠施压，暴起的信息素张狂到铺天盖地的程度，洪水汹涌滔天，像一场纯粹的灾难，从四面八方咆哮着拍打过来，要将正中的敌对者彻底淹没撕裂。

一切都在瞬间变得尖锐而难以忍受，玫瑰长出了巨型尖刺，宛如鬼怪獠牙，刺破胸腔抵上心脏隔膜，震颤得剧痛且血肉模糊，肩膀上的手掌似乎要摁碎肩骨，碎裂的残渣戳进皮肤，带出刺耳的湿泞摩擦声响。

整个世界都在扭曲塌陷，绝望崩溃地向傅佳辰挤压而来。

直到他的膝盖颤抖着触到了冰冷的瓷砖表面。

所有压力骤然消失，木子洋收回了手，利落转身，不再看人一眼。他走到张昱昱身边半蹲了下来，动作轻柔又小心翼翼地握上人手腕。

“不好意思，连累到了你。”

木子洋温软声线又刻意放的更轻，咬字间流露出安抚和歉意。他低声问，“你有随身带抑制剂么？在哪个口袋？”

木子洋把针管里的药水缓慢地推进了张昱昱手腕的青色血管里。他抬手揉了揉啜泣的omega凌乱的头发，等人逐渐恢复平静才起了身。

直到木子洋走出这个房间，他都没再看傅佳辰一眼，就跟被扔在厕所地面的那盒揉皱了的香烟一样，悄无声息地搁置角落，无法再引起任何注意。

 

堪称耻辱的前尘往事不断上涌，傅佳辰在灵超的眼底看到了熟悉的神情，那种轻蔑的不屑一顾，和翻滚着的凶悍和自负。他恨到咬紧牙关，后槽牙都磨出沉闷声响。傅佳辰手握成拳，朝着对面的灵超狠狠挥出，却在半路直接被拦截下来。

岳明辉握着他手腕，禁锢得纹丝不动。向来热衷看戏的虚伪中年队长收起了你好我好的戏码，神色冷淡，言辞锋利。

“动我们坤音的人，“岳明辉侧头笑了一下，嘴角微翘，戾气满溢。

“活得不耐烦了啊。”

卜凡径直走向灵超，刚还在拉偏架的两个路人悄无声息地松了手，瑟缩着退到一边。灵超头发在之前的冲突里变得略显凌乱，一小缕碎发掉了下来，落在耳侧，隐约盖住了一块红肿的擦痕。

卜凡抬手，指腹轻柔地擦过灵超下颔那块红痕。灵超无法自控地颤抖了一下，却乖巧地低头站着，没有躲开。

“来个人，解释一下。“卜凡转过身，面无表情地环视了一圈始作俑者和围观群众，四周瞬间鸦雀无声。

“哪个兔崽子，敢对我小弟动手。”卜凡平静地说，像是冰封的表面，压住的是暗里翻滚的暴虐和滔天怒意。

“是当他三个哥哥死了么。“

灵超在这一瞬，仿佛被种熟悉的软弱击中。他突然就记起曾经在游乐场的那回，自己面对着跳楼机脸色严峻，木子洋和岳明辉都笑得没心没肺，卜凡也笑嘻嘻地揽上他肩膀，在春日暖风里随意地问他，

“弟弟，你想跟哪个哥哥？“

灵超垂下眼，一滴眼泪就从睫毛的空隙里坠落了下来，悄无声息地砸到地面。他想这也没什么不好的。灵超把自己藏在卜凡和岳明辉身后，暗自吸了吸鼻子。

能做个软弱的小孩，其实真挺好的。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
僵持的闹剧是在工作人员匆匆赶来以后才落幕的。

节目组的管理人员面色不善地瞥了他们一眼，岳明辉一反常态的强硬，冷着脸回望过去，闹了个不欢而散。

大厂本身就没多大地方，流言蜚语早就心照不宣地传了个遍，造谣的练习生直接被退赛了。

至于坤音的处罚——于梓杰带着口罩来回大厂数次，跟他们打照面时都紧皱眉头，倒是什么都没骂，有一次还抬手揉了把灵超的头发。

经纪人的反复周旋无疑在宣告着事情进展的不顺利，然而最近他们不太顾得上这些。灵超是A的消息泄了出去，装B的锅无可奈何地背在有文化阅历的队长身上。然而宣传造势放出去以后，有个自称曾是岳明辉前炮友的妹子，言之凿凿地咬定岳明辉是个A。

网络暴力发酵得迅猛且突如其来，无数阴谋论和各色爆料都从四面八方呼啸而至。真相和谎言混杂在一起，每一个黑料都被讲成实锤，昨日心尖上的宝贝，今天突然罪无可赦起来。

灵超刷着超话里各色言论，脸色及其难看，突然一只手捏住了屏幕，轻巧地把手机抽了出来。

“好好练习。”岳明辉随手地把备用手机抛到角落堆放的羽绒服上，金属重物被松软衣物抵消了冲力，落得悄无声息。他神色淡定，好似百毒不侵。“别看些有的没的，歌词会背了吗？”

“岳叔，”小孩咬住下唇，牙尖磕上柔软唇肉，陷出一个小小的坑。他抬头看人，迷茫地问，“是因为我做错了事吗？”

“是他自己以前浪得太狠，浪出报应了。”卜凡毫不客气地接话，他换好了衣服准备彩排，黑红貂毛威风凛凛地撑在肩上，勾勒出不好惹的架势。

卜凡走过来俯身，手掌捏上灵超后颈用力摁了一下。

“老岳比你多活的九个年头里，到底干过多少丧心病狂的事，告诉你都算荼毒未成年，木子洋那护犊子老母鸡得跟我急。所以不关你事，好好练你的part吧。”

“你别这么说我岳叔！”灵超声音拔高了一点，很快自我察觉到了，又咬着牙再次压低了下去。“你看没看到网上那些话……你就不心疼他？”

这回换成卜凡长久的沉默。灵超以为自己会被很快怼回来，等了半晌没听到人说话，疑惑地望了过去。

卜凡侧过头，沉默地看向岳明辉的方向。那一眼里很多情绪飞速地略过，像海鸟振翅，滑翔而过黑沉海面，遍布羽毛的翅膀拍打汹涌水平线，溅起腥风血雨。

少年人还理解不了成年人的弯弯绕绕，只是直觉心悸，最终闭紧了嘴开始背诵歌词。

岳明辉一直没有看卜凡，他低着头认真阅读手里单薄的几张纸，纸面被人翻来覆去捏到发皱，可他像第一次看一样，读得无比专注又心无旁骛。

 

木子洋过了几天才回厂，整个人懒洋洋的，骨子里还是那种漫不经心的嘚瑟。灵超什么都没说，乖巧地过去抱了抱他哥。反而是木子洋先开了口。

“听说我不在这几天，你把傅佳辰揍了？”

灵超漆黑的瞳孔闪了一下，他张了张嘴，却没有说话，只是犹疑着点了点头。木子洋直接笑了起来，他抬起手腕，屈指用关节狠狠磕了下灵超的脑门。

“哑巴了？我又不骂你。”木子洋看着灵超懵逼地捂着额头，不甚在意地说，”那种傻逼，就该干死他。”

然而肆意爱恨是要付出代价的。灵超从录制直拍的彩排舞台上刚下来，就被于梓杰拦住了。少年脸上还带着浓妆，细碎的亮片在眼皮上晕开，在光线暗淡的候场区忽明忽灭。

“关于你们上次的处分结果，秦女士亲自来谈的，目前能拿到的最好结果就是这样。只能留两个去冲出道位，剩下的一半必须淘汰，前20里分不出四个名额给我们。”

于梓杰顿了几秒，看向抱臂的卜凡，和明显绷紧的灵超。”小洋身体还需要调养，让他回家当药罐子吧。还有老岳，他刚跟公司和节目组说，卡他的位置，晋级名额给你们两个了。”

灵超猛地抬头，抗拒地要争辩些什么，却直接被卜凡打断。

“木子洋给他弟收拾烂摊子，OK，我能理解。”卜凡缓慢地开口，嘲讽地扯起嘴角，眼底一片冰冷，毫无笑意。

”但是凭什么，岳明辉他来背我的锅？”

他沉郁地盯着于梓杰，毫不客气地发问。“谁批准他犯病了，问过我同意么？”

于梓杰完全不避，坦然地看了回去。

“公司同意了。因为这是目前，最合适的安排。”

 

 

录制淘汰那天，简直是泪洒演播厅。一群男人抱成一团哭得稀里哗啦，嚎得空气湿度都上去了。

木子洋实在是个感性的人，平日里看个寻亲节目都能红着眼睛找纸巾。这回在镜头前还能笑着调侃，神气活现，可等到所有人都哭成一锅粥的时候，他也无法自控地跟灵超一起哗啦哗啦疯狂落泪。

岳明辉从头到尾保持云淡风轻的微笑，他在开场之前就超脱地跟木子洋表示，作为个成熟的男人，他必然不会在这个节目里掉一滴眼泪，走也走得爷们。木子洋当时很赞同，举平手腕屈指成拳，特壮烈地跟人撞了一下，颇有些真男人从不回头看爆炸的气势。

但是等他哭得眼泪鼻涕都挂脸上，泪眼里隐约看到身旁同样哭肿了眉眼的弟弟，笨拙却轻柔地不断给他擦泪时，木子洋又理直气壮地想，滚他妈的纯爷们吧，老子跟岳明辉那个矫情逼不一样。你洋哥顶天立地，哭死了也是个铁骨铮铮的alpha。

卜凡环视一圈演播厅，没找到岳明辉的身影。他没去问别人，径直朝外面走了出去。木子洋捏着灵超的手指漫无目的地环顾，侧头时正好瞥到卜凡的背影。

卜凡的手随意插在学院制服的口袋，长腿晃荡着迈开，带了点改不掉的台步味道。像在北服的那么多次，木子洋在各个后台候场时，也总这样安静注视着在他前一位的小学弟灯光下的背影。

现实和回忆里的画面在视网膜上交叠。他看中的小学弟确实很优秀，如今的卜凡已经完全丢弃了过去走秀时的拘谨和僵硬，简单的步伐都迈出了潇洒的意味。

只是这次，木子洋不需要再上台，卜凡也不会再定点回身，向他走来了。

 

 

卜凡回到宿舍，发现岳明辉的行李都已经提前理好，箱子随意堆在床边，人却不在。他原地站了两分钟，就转身出了门，朝着走廊最深处没有监控的那个房间走过去。

其他人都还在演播厅，整个宿舍楼都空旷得过分安静。卜凡在门前站定，伸手拉了一把扶手，纹丝不动。

他毫不犹豫地屈指磕响门板。“岳明辉，给我开门。”

卜凡还在想，要是再踹坏一扇门，选管会不会气到扯破喉咙，门锁就发出啪嗒的声音，里面的人很干脆地把门打开了。

卜凡侧身进去，顺手锁上了门。岳明辉窝在沙发里，像是疲惫地半阖了眼，抬手遮住了脸。隐约的手机亮光闪烁在沙发缝隙里，四下安静，没有人说话。

卜凡俯身去摸手机，指尖即将触到的时候，手腕意料之内的被人握住了。岳明辉眉心紧皱，面无表情地抬眼看他。眼尾的妆晕了一点，泛着零星的透明水痕，沿着眼角擦开一道痕迹，深色眼影密不透风地盖住了白皙皮肤上的全部痕迹，像是匆忙销毁的证据。

“你到底要干什么。”岳明辉冷淡地说。

 

“你哭了吗。”

卜凡干脆地放弃了手机，他反手握上那人的指尖，交错缠绕，指腹安抚一样轻柔摩挲。卜凡抬起另一只手，沿着岳明辉下颔线条贴了上去，四指覆上他的侧颈，指尖触碰到紧密的抑制贴，拇指指腹温柔又小心翼翼地，擦过岳明辉晕开的眼角。

模糊的深色眼影被指腹擦去，露出下面清清白白的皮肤。水红色浅淡地晕染在眼尾，映衬黑沉如墨的瞳孔，对比出触目惊心的脆弱。

“……你其实不用藏那么辛苦的，哥哥。”卜凡哑声说，”我一直，都想看到你哭，听你说你难过了，会委屈，可你从来不说。”

他略微低头，鼻尖抵着岳明辉深陷的肩窝。呼吸间鼻腔里清白一片，只有淡到无法分辨的中和剂气味，是不带任何情愫的柠檬香，好像一成不变的刻板温柔。

“所以我总故意得寸进尺，可你又不反驳。为什么一直这样惯着我啊，哥。”

本就低沉的嗓音压到模糊不清，像摩挲的沙砾，细密地落进了心脏房室，抵上心尖最嫩的那块软肉，磨出无数微小的擦伤，疼痛剧烈得难以忍受。

“……你是喜欢我的吗，小辉。“

 

岳明辉猛地侧过头，躲开了卜凡的指尖，眼底瞬间就红了。

“妈的。“他咬牙切齿地说，”你上次不是说，就只问一次的么。“

“我反悔了。“卜凡果断地回答。他不由分说地抬手捏住对方的下颔，强迫岳明辉只能看他。

”我后悔了，所以我收回。装逼的话说过那么多，打脸的次数还少吗。“

卜凡低下头，把亲吻落在怀里细微颤抖的人的嘴角，啄得轻柔安抚，声线低的像是叹息。

“很多事都会变，你不需要一直逼迫自己……成年人也可以有说话不算话的权利的。”

狼崽子用舌尖舔舐着珍视的宝物，一下一下，笨拙而真挚。卜凡本身就很爱哭，所以理所应当地红了眼，尾音里也带上了哽咽。

“哥哥……我现在才发现，原来我并不能看你真的难过——这太疼了，我受不住。“

岳明辉被迫抬起头，脖颈拉扯出脆弱的线条。他喉结滚动了一下，突然毫无预兆地抬手，握上卜凡的手腕，顺势把人扯着推进了沙发里。

岳明辉强硬地压在对方身上，苍白的面容上扬起嘲讽的笑意，漆黑瞳孔亮得出奇，白色虹膜的部分却泛起了一片烧灼的红，映衬冰冷的怒意，对比出矛盾的视觉冲击。

“所以，”他居高临下地望着卜凡，咬字咬的很重，一字一句。

”你也知道，你多欺负人啊。”

审判之剑还是落了下来，破开层层迷雾，撕裂伪装。而神坛上旁观者终于不在闪躲，他伸手握上剑柄，主动把利刃插进自己胸腔。

卜凡没有任何反抗，他被岳明辉按着肩膀，就顺势卸了所有力气，只是抬手，松松地揽上对方的腰。

“是我的错。”他陷在沙发里，低垂下眼，另一只手摸上自己的脖颈，轻巧地撕开了抑制贴，Alpha信息素不能抑制的扩散开来。“对不起啊，哥哥。”

岳明辉沉默了很久。“你不需要道歉，是我自找的。”

何况，早在很久以前，就有个人替你道过歉了。

他情绪不稳得厉害，没有心力再在肆虐的信息素里保持清醒的自控，按着卜凡的手上力道不自觉地变重，掌根凶狠地陷进皮肉，紧抵着手心的肩骨像要破肤而出的刃。

”你又想干什么？我警告你，好好比赛，别搞幺蛾子。”

卜凡笑了一下，他在汹涌的海盐气味里收敛了天性里嚣张的部分，像被驯服的野兽，抖了抖厚重的皮毛，心甘情愿地露出脆弱的命门。

“道歉当然要拿出诚意啊。”

卜凡把莫名情绪压在喉咙口模糊地回答。黑色西装很衬大模身材，勾勒出平直的肩膀和利落腰线，一颗扣子随意扣着，拉扯间就露出底下真空的大片皮肤，胸肌和锁骨都随呼吸起伏，欲到让人腿软。

大厂公认的第一ALPHA，此时正扯着岳明辉的衣领，眼尾还泛着红，带了点难得的脆弱，坦荡而直白地抬眼望向岳明辉。

“咬我一次吧，哥哥。”

他放轻了嗓音在人耳畔低声说话，

“接下去你要离开很久，总该给我留下点什么……就当是，再陪陪我。”

 

 

第二天一早，木子洋和岳明辉就在记者和粉丝的长枪短炮里离开了大厂。桃木剑挂到了灵超的床头，他强硬地要求木子洋把这个留下来陪他。

送别的喧杂声响最终归于寂静。卜凡在所有人都离厂以后，才迟迟出现。他懒散轻慢地迈过宿舍楼狭长的走廊，撑着宿舍门栏，朝孤身一人缩在寝室的小弟吹了声口哨。

灵超回头刚想找人兴师问罪，就瞬间瞪大了眼睛，黑沉瞳孔都震惊到扩了一圈。

“……操。”

灵超瞪着卜凡，半晌才咬着牙根骂出一个字。

他真心实意地说，“你们牛逼。”

木子洋不在，卜凡撕掉的抑制贴就再也没贴回去。他张扬而肆意地暴露信息素，顶着侧颈腺体深到结成血痂的齿痕，周身透着未尽的情欲和细碎的倦意，朝灵超不甚在意地抬了抬下巴。

陌生的信息素强硬地压制了海浪的腥气，像焚一段年岁悠久的沉香，揉碎了乌木和佛手柑，混杂出沉淀的森林感。

岳明辉的信息素第一次这样分明而强烈地暴露出去，以绝对凶悍的姿态，砸出惊天巨响，一片尘土飞扬。

 

“……你们坤音，都这么真人不露相的吗？”

后来林超泽在角落拉住灵超，受惊过度地捧着心口，百感交集地感叹，“我跟你说，练习生私底下全炸了。那可是卜凡啊，这真的是……我的天呐。”

灵超只是笑了一下。他没有接话，视线漫不经心地落在某个点上，像是破开现实的业障，浮沉里飘飘荡荡，而后沉寂到不知何处。

 

 

总决赛当晚，所有练习生返厂，等待最后的宣判。

赛前秦女士提前去了大厂，还难得法外施恩，贡献了手机让四个人联了次视频。在泰国称王称霸的木子洋和岳明辉神采飞扬，炫耀着豪华的酒店套房，把卜凡和灵超气到直接挂了电话。

叽叽喳喳混杂着失真信号的杂音骤停，秦女士也收起了柔软的笑意，换出强硬决断的办公态度。她言简意赅地告知两人，公司能争取到的，只有一个未知的可能席位。

灵超立刻果决地回答，他想回家。

秦女士不做评价，直接转身去看卜凡，“你要是也敢说什么想回家，我就把你们俩脑袋当场拧下来控控水。搞清楚你们是来干什么的，公司花了那么多钱，养你们吃干饭吗！”

卜凡抬眼，毫不在意地扯开嘴角。“开什么玩笑。来比赛，不就是为了要赢。”

他的鬓角被贴着头皮剃得特别短，只留一层扎手的青碴，又无比嚣张地特地刨出一个横平竖直的大写A。卜凡气定神闲地坐在床上，长到过分的双腿随意大敞。他桀骜地挑高单边眉毛，言辞锋利，毫不留情。

“什么到此为止就满足了的，都是懦夫的借口。像你凡哥，血性大A，就只想要赢。”

 

想赢的人，就别在镜头前面故作潇洒，噙了满眼遗憾的泪，还笑着恭喜同胞，说着自己得到很多，出道位无所谓，已经很满足了。

那是种卑微的妥协，讨好节目组，讨好观众，讨好对手，来强行抹杀自己的失败。

所以当时被镜头记录下来的，只有卜凡，在尘埃落定以后，依旧把野望摊开，明确地表达了不甘，失望，和“凭什么不是老子”的难过。

他站在最后一排的角落，哭得非常崩溃。身边娇小的OMEGA惊慌失措地发现了，却不知该说些什么，只能无措地四处寻找坤音的其他队员。

木子洋在另一边给灵超擦眼泪，他的弟弟还是忍不住落了泪，但全程带笑，眼底亮得像是坠进了星星。小王子在这四个月里拔高了些许，身形还很是单薄，但正缓慢，且不容阻挡地朝着男人的姿态逐渐过渡。他牵着木子洋的手，仰着头看从天花板散下来的银色亮片，漫天闪烁着细密的光，像宇宙的群星。

木子洋轻巧地勾着灵超的手指，在小孩回头的时候适时低下头，听人笑着说话。而当灵超背对着他时，木子洋沉默着侧过头，朝最后一排的方向望过去。黑沉眼底压了许多晦涩情绪，他安静地看着，又安静地收回了目光，唇线不自觉地抿得平直。

岳明辉在人群里被拍肩，示意他看向后面。岳明辉转身看过去，他与卜凡身边慌乱的omega对视一眼，幅度轻微地朝人摇了一下头。

然后他又平静地拦下了想上去安慰卜凡的练习生， “不要过去，让他自己待会吧。”

岳明辉语调温和，又带着不容拒绝的了然。

“他不需要这个时候的安慰，那样太难堪了。”

 

从后台撤离的时候，灵超毫无征兆地松开了木子洋的手。

“哥哥，我去下有长进那边，就跟香蕉的车回去了，不用等我。”

他朝木子洋露出个匆忙的笑意，挥了挥手，没等到人回复就转身跑远了。

木子洋手指捏紧了又松开，他隔着茫茫人海，朝灵超的背影深深看了一眼。

 

 

卜凡穿过情绪激动的人群上了大巴，他挑了个靠窗的位置，朝窗外的小姑娘们挥了挥手。

他披荆斩棘了一路，最后还是没能成功屠龙。这条路太过漫长，难免让人感到无力又疲惫。卜凡放任自己陷入靠椅，双臂抱胸，皱着眉心阖上眼睛。他睡意昏沉，却挣扎着浮在表层飘荡，始终无法沉入黑甜梦境。直到有脚步声缓慢而轻柔地接近，身边的座位悄无声息地被人占据，温热的体温顺着距离极近的肩膀传递过来。他闻到了熟悉的气味，并不是信息素，而是种难以言喻的，岁月里累积出近乎直觉的熟稔。

于是卜凡睁开了眼睛。木子洋坐在他旁边的位置，略微侧过身，朝卜凡温柔笑开。

他的大学长摆脱了梦境里的潮湿水汽，温暖又干燥地坐在他身边，抬手揉乱了卜凡打满发胶的头发。

木子洋轻声地说，“我们凡弟弟，这段日子受委屈了。“

卜凡被昏沉的倦意拖住，什么都说不出来。他的喉咙梗住了，眼泪好像回流进胃里，酸涩地蜷成一团。昏暗的光线忽明忽灭，照射逼仄的车厢座位，透明玻璃被简陋窗帘遮掩住一半，外面的喧嚣吵闹都被隔离，这个独立的狭小世界里只有他和他长久的梦境。

卜凡终于伸出了手，他抱住了身旁切实存在的肉体，把脸埋进对方温热的脖颈。

“哥哥。”卜凡含糊地低声叫了一句。

 

大巴启动引擎，缓慢地穿行通过举着各色广告牌的人海，像在无声地告别，平稳地朝前方驶去。

 

 

14.  
人生的尽头在哪里，同行的伙伴又会在哪站下车，都是不确定的事情。

但是卜凡起码确定，这班列车停下的时候，他会被毫不留情地晃醒，木子洋和岳明辉站一边笑嘻嘻的看热闹，灵超甩着他的手臂，兴奋得像个摇尾巴的小狼狗。

 

“别睡了凡哥。快点，我们回家了。“

 

END


End file.
